Decisiones del Sentimiento
by Mariaanchis
Summary: Hay un obvio pero silencioso amor entre Jane & Lisbon, "por fin se acercaran" necesitando un gran pequeño empujón.
1. Madrugada

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente debo confesar que la serie es del malvado Bruno.

**A/N:** HOLA! Este es mi primer Fic, siento que no soy la mejor escritora, pero amiga Lupis Sanz realmente me motivo a hacerlo, aunque tarde un poco en publicarlo, espero se disfrute. Esta historia va dedicada para ti.

* * *

En el mundo hay tanto buenos como malos sentimientos, los cuales pueden purificar &amp; hacer sentir feliz a una persona o que pueden destruirla. Todos en el mundo han o experimentaran una combinación de ambas, pero lamentablemente unas experimentan mas los "malos" que los buenos; por ejemplo Patrick Jane. El asesinato de Angela &amp; Charlotte le hizo surgir culpa, desdicha, odio, repugnancia consigo mismo &amp; por el bastardo que había matado a su pequeña &amp; hermosa familia. Se hundió en un oscuro abismo de ira donde no sabia que camino tomar, estaba perdido. Hasta que inesperadamente se topo con una luz, una luz cálida, una luz llena de fe, una luz sin duda hermosa, una luz que le ofrecía esperanzas, una luz que empezó a guiarlo en su oscuridad &amp; que sin darse cuenta empezó a depender por completo de ella, una luz mejor llamada Teresa Lisbon. En el momento en que se encontraron a traves de la oscuridad de Jane al instante hubo una chispa, una química inigualable. Conforme pasaba el camino hacia el encuentro de Red John la química se convirtió en una buena amistad, que siguió a un cariño especial, ambos se preocupaban el uno por el otro en innumerables ocasiones &amp; sin darse cuenta llego el sentimiento más puro a ellos: EL AMOR. A cierto tiempo ambos se dieron cuenta de ello, pero a la tempestad no reconocieron ese sentimiento mutuo. Finalmente al encuentro &amp; muerte de Red John la oscuridad en Jane desapareció ayudando a darse cuenta por fin de que, o mas bien quien, era lo que siempre ha estado sosteniéndole &amp; es ese profundo amor por su Teresa Lisbon, que sin esa mujer el estaría perdido.

Por fin, de nuevo trabajando juntos ahora en el FBI las cosas eran algo diferentes a lo acostumbrado, por ejemplo Lisbon ya no era la jefa &amp; eso le molestaba un poco a Jane ya que el consideraba que ella merecía mucho mas &amp; aparte ya no tendría tiempo completo para ser su asesor estando todo siempre con ella, aunque sin ser la jefa como antes tenía menos estrés.

A pesar de ello, Jane sentía insoportables los días, al principio no lo entendía o tal vez si pero se mentía a sí mismo, con el paso de los días decidió aceptar que si no estaba una mínima jornada junto Lisbon se ponía de un insoportable humor dando como consecuencia molestar a los demás con comentarios sarcásticos. Desde el día que acepto que la amaba, a diario pensaba en su cabello azabache, en esos penetrantes ojos verdes que lo enloquecían, en esas difuminadas pecas, en ese diminuto pero perfectamente formado cuerpecito que ansiaba por estrechar, en ese ceño fruncido tan tierno que casi siempre él provocaba, en esa sonrisa tan sincera, simplemente en Teresa Lisbon. Pero ahora no solo quería pensarla quería tenerla a su lado para decirle cuanto la necesitaba &amp; amaba, estaba seriamente perdido en un mar de decisiones donde no sabía si confesarle todo pero con el riesgo de arruinar esa amistad de tantísimos años o seguir normal como todo.

Era de madrugada, las dos con dieciocho, sentado frente al volante de su Airstream, concentrado en la pantalla de su nuevo Smartphone admiraba la imagen de contacto.

* * *

En esos momentos Lisbon dormía tranquilamente mientras tenía otro de esos sueños en los que estaba implicado su antiguo consultor, si que eran dulces sueños. A veces solo lo veía de lejos riendo –no lo admitía pero amaba esa estúpida &amp; perfecta sonrisa que atarantaba– otras veces lo veía haciendo de las suyas respecto a los casos u otras ocasiones se veía abrazándolo como aquellas contadas pero benditas veces que había tenido la oportunidad. Deleitándose en que observaba el rostro de el feliz de verla a pocos centímetros sintiendo un cálido respirar, de un momento a otro el corrió desapareciendo poco a poco. Para luego verlo en brazos de una mujer rubia, alta, esbelta; tardo un minuto en darse cuenta que era su esposa ¡RAYOS! Era muy hermosa &amp; se veía realmente feliz con ella, sintió que no era nada a comparación de esa mujer. De pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no era la misma mujer a la que abrazaba &amp; besaba, era Lorelei. Quiso acercarse &amp; propinarle un buen puñetazo en la cara pero algo se lo impidió. La mujer en brazos de Jane volvió a cambiar &amp; esta vez realmente le sorprendió &amp; enfado ver que era nada mas &amp; nada menos que Fisher, Kim Fisher. Lisbon se sentía impotente al no poder quitársela de encima para tomar su lugar, no podía acercárseles por más que corría &amp; estiraba las manos. De pronto despertó con lagrimas entre el rostro.

* * *

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado &amp; en serio haré lo mejor que pueda (=**


	2. Ansiedad

**Disclaimer: **Definitivamente no es mío, de lo contrario sería una serie romántica y no policíaca.

**A/N: **Tardé tanto en subir el segundo capítulo el cual es muy corto, pero prometo que los siguientes serán más largos. Muchas gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer y sin más, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Eran las 6:50am, Jane se entretenía con un Sudoku tranquilamente sobre su sofá tomando el segundo té mañanero, cuando de pronto toda su atención se fijo en esos delicados pasos que conocía mejor que su propio pulso -el cual empezó a acelerarse conforme se acercaban los pasos- Fingió estar centrado en su juego en lo que Lisbon ponía sus cosas sobre el escritorio que quedaba justo enfrente de su sofá, como siempre traía su café, pero hoy se veía y de cierta forma se sentía diferente, en definitivo no eran esas profundas ojeras.

-Buenos días, pensé que ya no sufrías de Insomnio.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?- realmente estaba molesta como de esas veces que Jane hacia realmente algo malo y ella tenía que arreglar todo.

-Ummm con que pesadillas ¿eh?

-Lo siento, no quiero desquitarme solo tuve una mala noche.

-Se ve que quieres hablar de ello.

\- No... Bueno, en realidad a veces me pregunto ¿Qué pasa con nos…

\- Tenemos un caso nuevo en Rollingwood, cerca a 30 minutos. Un hombre en un baldío con tres disparos en el pecho, múltiples golpes pos-muerte.- interrumpió Fisher- Cho, Jane y Lisbon vallan.

No se había retomado la conversación de la mañana y Jane veía un poco ansiosa a Lisbon, sin embargo el trayecto a Rollingwood fue callado si no se cuentan comentarios acerca de la dirección. Al llegar inspeccionaron la escena del crimen, Cho y Lisbon hablaron con los oficiales de la zona que habían llegado primero. Jane encontró varios indicios que le decían que el asesino seria una amante del hombre y habían tenido una fuerte discusión que había llegado a esto, se limito a crear un ingenioso plan, le inquietaba un poco Lisbon que aunque ella intentara disimular (realmente mal) estaba muy ansiosa y preocupada por algo.

\- Ey Lisbon!

-¿Qué Jane? ¿Encontraste algo útil?

-Si fueras un animal ¿Cuál serías?

-¿Qué? Por favor deja de jugar y dinos si hay algo que nos pueda ayudar.

-Yo sería tal vez un león o un ave, un águila definitivamente.

-Jane!

-Ok, ok. El hombre era un casanova, adicto al cigarrillo y a las hamburguesas, le gustaba tocar el bajo y se la pasaba en bares de los caros. Entonces ¿Qué animal?

-Riley Wilde, 38 años, divorciado. El registro no tiene ninguna dirección reciente - se acerco Cho.

Entrevistaron a la ex esposa y algunos conocidos de la víctima, Jane solo había confirmado su conjetura que era una de sus amantes, solo estaba atando unos cabos sueltos para desempeñar su táctica y la mujer cayera sola en la trampa. Al llegar la noche en la oficina ya casi no quedaba nadie, Lisbon estaba buscando unas pistas que le había pedido Abbott y Jane regresaba con dos humeantes tazas, una de café y una de su té especial.

-Toma Lisbon, ya ve a casa a descansar – ella al pensar que regresar a casa significaría volver a tener esas pesadillas se estremeció y se limito a tomar de su taza - ¿acaso dije algo malo?

\- No, solo me dio un poco de frío.

-Ummm… Lisbon sabes que cualquier cosa que te este molestando puedes decírmelo.

-Lo único que me molesta son estas pistas que no encuentro.

\- Eres una pésima mentirosa, vamos ¿tendré que leerte la mente?

-Tú mismo has dicho que no eres psíquico.

-De todos modos Lisbon, sé que hay algo lo suficiente importante como para que no deje te deje dormir – puso su mano sobre su cara con suma delicadeza y con su pulgar suavemente acaricio sus ojeras, ella ante ese tacto volvió a estremecerse y cerrar los ojos. El se dio cuenta por supuesto de su reacción, pero prefirió dejarlo a un lado.

\- Solo estoy cansada y veo como pasan los días.- Él bajo su mano y decidió no insistir más.

-Tal vez no quieras hablarlo ahora, pero te repito que aquí me tienes para cualquier cosa y puedes desahogar cualquier pena conmigo.

-Gracias, eso mismo digo.

-Tenlo en mente- le dio un suave apretón en su hombro y se fue a su sofá.

Ya en casa después de una larga y relajante ducha, Lisbon se fue a su cama tratándose de convencer que el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior no se repetiría, pero entonces recordó la hermosa sensación que la invadió al tacto de su mejilla con la reconfortante mano de él. ¿Cómo rayos ese hombre tenía el poder de ponerle los pelos de punta con un roce tan débil? Pero claro lo tenía, a veces seguía negándoselo a ella misma pero es que los sentimientos del corazón nos dominan. Decidió tomar una pastilla para dormir e irse a la cama sin ningún sueño extraño.

XXX

Jane estaba sentado en una de las sillas de su Airstream degustando otra taza de té y un libro frente a él pero la verdad es que no le ponía atención a este, pensaba en que no le gustaba ver a Lisbon disgustada y luego el valor que tuvo para tocar su delicada cara, "Que suave pómulos tiene mi Lisbon" pensó mientras sonreía. Decidió que a primera hora de la mañana después de ejecutar su plan para detener a la asesina haría algo para que ella se despejara un poco y se le ocurrió algo perfecto. Aparto su libro mientras cogía su teléfono.

-Hola, Abbott. Si, ya se lo tarde que es pero necesito un pequeño favor.


	3. Zilker Metropolitan Park

Como lo había planeado, antes de mediodía se descubrió a la asesina que era una ex novia de la víctima, Tanya Matthews, una mujer esquizofrénica que no resistió que él hombre la dejará. Como era de esperarse Jane infringió algunas leyes pero nada serio, Abbott solucionaría eso fácilmente.

Lisbon y Cho conversaban en sus escritorios algo aburridos ya que pensaron que el caso requeriría más tiempo y ya no había nada más por hacer.

-.. Sí, he estado yendo al gym un par de meses, realmente me he descuidado.

-¿Qué dices Cho? Estas en forma, pero hacer ejercicio a veces relaja mucho. He estado buscando un buen lugar a donde ir pero ninguno que me quede de paso a la oficina, ¿a cuál vas tú?

-Al "Reed Fight" está a dos manzanas de aquí. Ve, es un buen lugar. De hecho ya que está muy tranquilo el día iré un rato, te veo después Lisbon.

-Vale, diviértete.

En lo que Cho tomaba sus cosas para irse Jane iba llegando con esa linda sonrisa de niño que se sale con la suya.

-Hey Cho! ¿Iras al gym? Trabaja esos bíceps.

-Si claro, nos vemos- se despidió con la mano y se fue.

-Tan serio como siempre nuestro Cho, pero en el fondo es una bolita de ternura- Lisbon no pudo evitar reírse-. Oh vamos, sabes que es cierto.

-Así es él, pero dime ¿a qué se debe que andes tan feliz?

-Oh si, casi lo olvido. ¿Lisbon quieres salir conmigo?- definitivamente ella no se esperaba eso y menos ese retorcijón en el estomago que sintió seguido de la pregunta.

-¿Salir? ¿A dónde?- realmente se puso nerviosa y fue lo más inteligente que pudo contestar.

-Pues te visto muy tensa, en especial ayer y se me ocurrió que podemos ir a dar una vuelta ya que ahora estamos libres de trabajo. ¿Qué dices? Ya le avisé a Abbott para que no te preocupes.

-No se Jane y ¿si sale un caso nuevo? No habrá nadie.

-Claro que si, ahí está Fisher y otro montón de agentes que ahora están muertos de aburrición esperando. Además somos _amigos_ y hace mucho que no hacemos algo para entretenernos.

-Bueno y ¿a dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa.

-Ay por favor, sabes que odio las sorpresas.

-Claro que no, amas que te sorprenda y sé que te gustara esta.

Se fueron en el auto de Lisbon aunque Jane iba conduciendo. Se detuvieron un momento en casa de ella para que se pusiera algo más cómodo: una blusa lila, un ligero suerte blanco y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Él iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el camino fue corto. Lisbon pregunto repetidas veces de a dónde iban pero él no dijo nada hasta que entonces fue bajando la velocidad mientras pasaban por una entrada resaltando:

"_**Zilker Metropolitan Park".**_

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-¿Pues qué más? Divertirnos como cualquier otra persona que viene aquí.

Aparcaron, se dirigieron a la entrada y entraron sin hacer filas ni nada, al parecer él había arreglado todo eso. Entraron y caminaron por el lindo parque.

-Es muy bonito aquí Jane, nunca había venido a un parque como estos.

-Me alegro Lisbon, tú disfruta del paisaje.

Caminaron unos 15 minutos en silencio admirando lo increíble y verde que era el lugar.

-No pienses que lo único que haremos será caminar. Habrá más que eso.

-No me molesta caminar, me agrada. Dime ¿porqué venir hasta acá si bien podríamos haber tomado un café o algo?

-Quitar estrés, con eso cambiarte de Estado, de ser de nuevo una agente…

-Y de que sigues causando problemas- dijo sonriendo.

-Pero ya no eres tú la que debas resolver esos problemas.

-Sí pero sigues siendo el mentalista irritante de siempre-"_Mi mentalista" _ no pudo evitar pensar eso acompañado de una sonrisa.

-Esa sonrisa te delató, te divierte la forma en que hago irritar a las personas, incluso a ti.

-¿Cómo va a divertirme el irritarme?

-No lo sé tú dime- hizo esa hermosa sonrisa picara. Lisbon rodo los ojos.

-Eres imposible- él seguía riendo.

-Ya no hagas corajes, el punto es que te diviertas así que tendremos un pequeño picnic.

\- Pero si no traemos comida ni nada.

-¿Ves por allá?- señalo por el verde pasto donde se vislumbro un hermoso picnic.

-¿En serio tu solito armaste todo eso?

-Lisbon en serio me ofendes- dice lanzándole una mirada condescendiente-, pero ya vamos porque tengo hambre- inconscientemente la tomó por la mano y la llevo hacia el pequeño pero impresionante picnic.

El escenario simplemente era hermoso: día soleado, todo el pasto alrededor verde a más no poder, arboles adornando el paisaje, sin mencionar la variedad de flores silvestres que había. En el interior, sin querer admitirlo era que ambos estaban nerviosos. Lisbon por el hecho que la haya invitado a aquel lugar con la única excusa de que la veía ansiosa y con estrés. Jane porque esto que había preparado sutilmente parecía una cita y es que ni el mismo sabía si lo había hecho con esa intención o solo para distraer a su _amiga._

Jane exageró con la comida, pero lo bueno es que había para escoger: Sándwiches, sushi, brochetas, pan francés, ensalada, tarta, fruta y un exquisito vino.

-¿Te gustó la comida Lisbon?

-Si la verdad es que te esmeraste, debo preguntar ¿tú lo preparaste todo?

-Sí, anoche no tenía sueño y lo prepare.

-De verdad que detalle Jane- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vino.

-Tú lo vales Lisbon- ella se sonrojó, el sonrió, se miraron fijamente como usualmente lo hacían y así se quedaron un buen rato, su lenguaje a veces era mirarse de esa forma transmitiendo todo lo que no se decía verbalmente.

Terminaron de comer pero seguían con sus copas de vino.

-Cuando terminemos de beber esto seguiremos, ¿te parece?

-Pensé que el picnic era lo que veníamos a hacer.

-No, hacer solo eso en este lugar sería aburrido. Aún es temprano y en este lugar hay para hacer muchas actividades.

No hubo actividad que no hicieran a excepción de meterse a nadar a la alberca:

"_-¡JANE! No quiero bájame antes de que te mande a urgencias-el reía a más no poder mientras la llevaba por los hombros dirigiéndose a la gran alberca, realmente estaba disfrutando ese momento y no solo porque la llevaba en brazos sino porque enserio le divertía estar ahí con ella haciéndola enfadar un rato._

_-Presumes y eres una ruda policía pero a esta ruda policía le da miedo el agua.-ella seguía golpeando su espalda y dando pataleadas- Ok, ok te bajare."_

Sin contar el incidente de la alberca disfrutaron al máximo de el lugar: Dieron un paseo en bici, vieron una obra de teatro, visitaron un museo, un sendero de mariposas y muchos otros animales; a pesar de que no era algo que ellos hicieran, la verdad es que disfrutaron mucho el día en compañía del otro. Al empezar a oscurecer Jane la guío a donde había mucha gente y otra vez sin hacer ninguna fila llegaron para sorpresa de Lisbon a una pequeña lancha.

-Señores su lancha esta lista para el recorrido y admiración de las luces de noche-dijo el señor junto a la lancha él cual ayudo a Lisbon a subirse-. Y déjenme decirles que ustedes son una pareja hermosa, disfruten el recorrido.

-Eh… bueno en realidad nosotros no…-trato de explicar Lisbon.

-No, no perdonen. No es algo de mi incumbencia, que pasen buena velada- finalizo retirándose el trabajador. Jane echo a reír mientras remaba.

Observaron en silencio los últimos momentos del Crepúsculo hasta que por fin el cielo quedo totalmente obscuro.

-Es hermoso lo que se ve desde aquí- lo dijo en doble sentido observándola tiernamente.

-Sí, así es. Jane en serio muchas gracias por traerme aquí, no creí pasármela así de bien cuando desperté.

-Me alegro, más que nada esa era la intención.

-¿Jane?

-¿Si?

-Se que ya te lo pregunte pero ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

* * *

**Espero lo esté haciendo bien, de verdad ya no tardare tanto en actualizar. ¿Reviews? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Quejas?**


	4. Gracias Por

-¿El por qué?- ella asintió y Jane dudo un poco al contestar, algo raro en él-. Ummm aparte de que quería que te divirtieras yo creo que para salir de la rutina, ya sabes. Dime ¿cuando hicimos esto alguna vez?

-Bueno sin mencionar los casos, íbamos a un bar, al campo de tiro o como siempre a una cafetería.

-¿Lo ves?

-Si tienes razón y dime ¿Qué es eso de "admiración de las luces de noche" que el hombre dijo antes de subir aquí? ¿Es pirotecnia?

-No, no son fuegos artificiales. Este parque al parecer no está de acuerdo con invadir de humo el cielo y es una forma elegante de decir que todas las personas lanzaremos un farolillo volador- antes de que Lisbon pudiera decir algo, Jane dejo de remar, se inclino a su derecha y tomo algo debajo de su asiento-. Cuando unas luces empiecen a parpadear alrededor del lago podremos lanzarlos.

Lisbon sin saber bien porque, sintió revueltas y confundidas todas sus emociones. Felicidad porque de pequeña siempre quiso aventar aquellos farolillos pero nunca se le cumplió y también felicidad por compartir aquellos momentos con este hombre de sonrisa encantadora o solo porque estar a su lado era plena felicidad para ella. Sintió confusión por la iniciativa de Jane de hacer algo así solo ellos dos, sintió emoción, luego preocupación porque él se diera cuenta y adivinara lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, todo eso en un segundo para contestar:

-¿Hay uno para cada quien?- pregunto con exagerado entusiasmo, a lo que él respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

-De haber sabido que te ibas a poner así hubiera pedido dos y una cámara, pero qué digo, te grabare con el celular- no dejaba de reír y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Así te atrevas a grabarme te arrojare al agua- dijo e inclinándose inconscientemente hacia él amenazadoramente.

-Está bien, está bien Lisbon- con la cabeza gacha y las manos en son de paz. Pero luego volvió a levantar la vista hacia ella para decir otra cosa se dio cuenta que ella seguía inclinada, cerca, frente a él observándolo amenazadoramente todavía. Sin darse cuenta se perdió en cada una de las pecas que tenía frente a él, se perdió en el esmeralda sus ojos y tal vez si ella no hubiera hecho ese ligero y pequeño movimiento de sus labios se habría dado cuenta de la dilatación de pupilas de la mujer.

Lisbon se deleitaba de la cercanía de su acompañante pero aún más la forma en que la estaba mirando. Era necia y seguía repitiéndose que no se ilusionara, pero otra parte le decía que por una vez en su vida viviera el momento. Entonces sin aviso empezó un parpadeo de luces a su alrededor y algunas personas en otras lanchas empezaron a lanzar el farolillo. En verdad que eso los devolvió a la realidad, se apresuraron un poco y lanzaron entre risas el farolillo volador. Lisbon se dio cuenta que todos en el cielo tenían distintos colores y formas percatándose que el de ellos era un redondo corazón, vio estrellas redondeadas, rombos, cuadrados y muchas más figuras relucientes resaltando en la oscuridad del cielo. Permanecieron en un relajante silencio observando cómo se alejaban, en eso Lisbon volteo a una lancha no muy lejos de ellos que llamo su atención por la pareja que se encontraba ahí, sintió que sus ojos la engañaban así que fijo más la vista. Jane se dio cuenta:

-¿Acaso quieres saltar al agua o que haces?- dirigió su mirada a donde ella lo hacía-. ¡Oh vaya!

-No me lo puedo creer, Cho y Fisher están ahí juntos.

-Les dije que mantuvieran su distancia-dijo molesto.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú sabías de su relación? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Ay Lisbon, por favor promete que no te enojaras después de lo que te diré- parecía preocupado-, es que yo… Ayer en la tarde un equipo especial de Nuevo Orleans pidió la ayuda del equipo a Abbott para atrapar a un terrorista fugitivo, cuando nos lo informo solo estábamos Cho y yo-Lisbon no entendía que tenía que ver eso-. Entonces Abbott pensaba decirles a ti a Fisher por la mañana ya que tuvo que salir temprano anoche, y más tarde le llame para pedirle que no te dijera nada acerca del caso p…

-Pero ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

\- Ya te lo dije Lisbon, ayer estabas algo rara, ¿pero qué digo? Haz estado muy angustiada estas semanas por algo y no es por el cambio de Estado ni nada de eso, hay algo más que te molesta y no mientas diciendo que no es así. Así que para atrapar al terrorista ideé un plan, ya que tenían una pista del…

-No, ¿sabes que Jane? No me importa, quiero bajarme ya de aquí.

-Ay Lisbon, por favor entiende…

-¿Entender qué? Que te encanta sacar conclusiones y manipular mi vida según tú para mi bien, el problema es que no sabes si es eso lo que quiero y es obvio que no quiero, te lo he dicho miles de veces. No quiero que me salves tú, no quiero que decidas por mí y mucho menos quiero seguir con esto- estaba tan molesta y no sabía si más con él o con ella misma que había pensado que Jane la había traído a ese lugar con otro propósito, eran de esos enojos en los que quieres echar a llorar de la frustración pero igual se hizo la fuerte- Lo peor de todo es que Abbott acepto toda esta estupidez.

Jane se dio cuenta de su error, no quería que se molestara más. Quería abrazarla y decirle que en verdad estaba preocupado por ella, que si ella esta angustiada él también lo estaría. La situación era todo lo contrario a lo que él quería que pasara, el plan era que el fugitivo se reuniera con un amigo, Wylie hackeo su correo haciéndose pasar por ese amigo quedando a las 9pm (todavía faltaba 1 hora), era un plan sencillo así que le había pedido a Abbott el día libre para él y Lisbon, y extrañamente este había aceptado sin protestar. Aunque estaba algo molesto con Fisher y Cho por no guardar la distancia que les había pedido, realmente no tenían la culpa, solo estaban cubriendo perímetro para cualquier intento de escape del criminal.

Sin embargo en ese momento nada respecto al criminal le importaba. Estaba concentrado en la mirada furiosa que tenía delante y pensar que justo hace unos momentos consideraba en tal vez dar un paso más, en qué hacer con Lisbon, pero siempre era la combinación perfecta entre estúpido, inseguro y cobarde ¿Cómo era posible ser mentalista y no saber si esta mujer te ama? ¿Qué podía darle él? ¿Y si solo imaginaba cosas? Siempre pasaba eso en su mente y para silenciar esas preguntas se distraía resolviendo los casos y bueno claro disfrutando a Lisbon a su lado por lo menos de esa forma. Sí, era un estúpido cobarde y dijo:

\- Solo quería quitarte la angustia, el estado de ánimo se contagia ¿lo sabías?

-Pues no lo hagas-Jane dejó de remar y puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella y esta se lo sacudió de encima.

-Lisbon me preocupas, no me importa que tú no quieras eso. Es solo que eres mi compañera, mi amiga y los _amigos_ se preocupan los unos por los otros. Quisiera que me tengas la confianza que yo te tengo a ti o por lo menos solo un poco, decirme lo que te ocurre y ayudarte- esa mirada azul sincera expresaba más de lo que sus palabras decían, lo cual hizo que Lisbon se tranquilizara un poco. Solo un poco.

-¿Crees que si no confiara en ti, habría arriesgado mi carrera en vano todos estos años?- ambos no pudieron evitar sonreír ante ese hecho.

¿Cómo demonios pasaban de estar en una mala situación a compartir risas en cuestión de nada? Lisbon seguía algo desilusionada pero al parecer el enojo se había esfumado cuando ambos rieron ¿Cómo era eso posible? Antes le duraba más tiempo el enojo con él, y ahora solo con unas palabras tranquilizadoras se había calmado, algo andaba mal en ella y sabía perfectamente que era.

-No es lo mismo arriesgar tu carrera por alguien, que confiar en él.

-¿Ah no? ¿No cuenta confiar ciegamente en estúpidos y arriesgados planes? ¿No cuenta ni tantito?

\- Bueno si lo pones así supongo que sí. Por cierto, gracias, muchas gracias Lisbon- ella arqueó una ceja.

-¿Gracias por qué?- Jane se levanto y se sentó a su izquierda. Ella lo observaba fijamente.

-Por todo, no solo por estar conmigo todos estos años, sino por apoyarme, sacar en mi una mejor persona y no dejar hundirme en la obscuridad que llevaba- entonces se acerco más a ella y la abrazó lo más fuerte y cariñosamente posible. Daba gracias a que trajera el cabello suelto para así agachar la cabeza y embriagarse con la fragancia a canela que desprendía, de embriagarse de cuello de su descaradamente, de estrecharla, de sentir latir su corazón muy de cerca, de ya no pensar y solo actuar.

Vaya que no se esperaba ese abrazo, pero qué demonios. Al sentirlo una vez más así de cerca lo abrazo con la misma intensidad que él lo hizo y así como la última vez cerró los ojos para entrar en completa tranquilidad en los brazos de aquel hombre con linda barba.

* * *

**La historia está tomando un camino algo distinto a lo que pensaba cuando la empecé y puede sea más larga de lo planeado. Gracias por pasarse en verdad. REVIEWS? REVIEWS? REVIEWS? Eso en serio motiva mucho a seguir =)**


	5. Cambios

Una vez que, de nuevo, el plan de Jane funcionara capturando al fugitivo y entregándolo a los de Nuevo Orleans. Cho, Fisher y los demás del equipo se marcharon a sus casas. Jane y Lisbon ya se habían bajado de la lancha y ahora caminaban hacia el auto para irse, iban en silencio, ella iba aún un poco enfadada o más bien quería sentirse enfadada pero en realidad, iba feliz.

-¿Sabes algo? Hace mucho que no recibo un buen golpe en la nariz y puesto que sigues molesta por lo ocurrido, sería un honor para mí que me rompieras la nariz para luego curarme.

Tratando de evitar una sonrisa Lisbon siguió el juego:

-Si lo dices tan en serio como suena créeme que no me costara nada hacerlo sin remordimiento alguno. Además tienes razón, ya te hace falta un reajuste de tabique.

Él paró en seco para luego tomarla por los brazos haciéndola parar también, la hizo quedar frente a él.

-Okay, muy bien Lisbon. Adelante, con fuerza y precisión, no quiero un ojo morado- dijo sin titubear, a pesar que eso le iba a doler.

-No, ¿qué? Estas de broma Jane, no puedo pegarte-ni ella sabía por qué había dicho eso, pero era verdad. No quería golpearlo.

De pensar que hace años, en el momento que le dijo lo que había hecho lo habría golpeado sin permiso. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por no querer patearle el trasero y querer hacer todo lo contrario.

-Es una forma muy efectiva de descargar la ira.

-No tengo ira.

-Pero tú una vez me dijiste que después de golpearme en la nariz te habías sentido mejor. La vez que te hice pensar que moriríamos.

Vaya que recordaba eso Lisbon, como al saber que viviría lo primero que quiso fue golpearlo por un susto de muerte, luego sintió un profundo alivió, después tal vez en que seguiría soportándolo pero que eso le agradaba. Aunque en ese tiempo no se dejaba llevar tanto por sus emociones.

-Claro que lo recuerdo- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Todavía recuerdo cuando le dijiste todo ese discurso a Cho sobre que fue un placer trabajar con él y los demás- dijo sonriendo.

-Ni me lo menciones, sigue caminando- dijo retomando la marcha.

-Pero hay algo que siempre me intrigo. Jamás me dijiste algo a mí si ese hubiera sido el fin ¿Qué hubieras dicho?- pregunto Jane con curiosidad.

-Amm... yo… no lo sé. Tal vez te hubiera dicho que eras un cabeza hueca pero a pesar de todo fue interesante trabajar contigo.

-Ay por favor, ¿enserio, solo eso?

-¿Qué? ¿Querías un poema o algo por el estilo? Además tú tampoco me dijiste nada, así que estamos a mano.

Se acercaban al auto.

\- Ummmm… ya hablaremos de eso, déjame conducir.

-Ni de broma, ya condujiste en la tarde y es mi auto.

-No seas egoísta.

-¿Yo, egoísta? No, solo que no me agrada tu forma de conducir, solo eso.

-Primero, no conduzco mal. Segundo, tú conduces demasiado lento. Tercero, quería ir a comer algo.

-Pues dime en donde es y te llevo- dijo la mujer con una amplia sonrisa.

-Con esa sonrisa no puedo decir no Lisbon, pero en realidad tú también debes comer algo.

Fueron a un restaurante de comida mexicana, ambos la amaban aunque ella a veces prefería las ensaladas. Conversaron, rieron y disfrutaron de su compañía; ya era tarde pero eso no les importaba. Una vez terminaron su comida lo llevo a donde Jane tenía su Airstream.

\- Bien, aquí bajo yo- dijo él mientras abría la puerta.

-Jane, espera-lo tomo del brazo-. Gracias por este día, de verdad. A pesar que hiciste una estupidez, me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

Sin previo aviso ella se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Graciosamente ambos se sonrojaron y se quedaron sin habla.

-No... Hay… de que- contesto Jane algo cortado sonriendo sin saber qué hacer- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Jane.

Salió del auto y la vio alejarse. Se metió a su casa rodante y sintió que no correspondió como debía. Pero ¿Qué tal si ella lo hubiera alejado? O ¿Qué tal si ella hubiera correspondido? No sabría qué hacer. Ella fue la que dio el primer paso, como sea se sentía un tonto.

Lisbon manejo a su casa sintiéndose una completa estúpida, pero en qué estaba pensando. ¿Qué él haría algo más? Estaba confundida y más que sentirse estúpida se sentía como una niñita mal correspondida. Pero aún así no se arrepentía de aquel beso en la mejilla.

XXX

Pasaron algunos meses tranquilos resolviendo casos con métodos poco ortodoxos, algunos divertidos y otros no tanto como lo que paso el día que secuestraron a Van Pelt y casi matan a Rigsby por Haibach y su hermana. El equipo ya se estaba acoplando o más bien Fisher en la forma de trabajar de sus compañeros. Jane y Lisbon no habían tenido una salida como la de ese día, pero a veces iban al café o cosas ya acostumbradas.

Era jueves por la mañana, Jane iba llegando a pie con un burrito entre las manos cuando vio una camioneta estacionada que decía "División de robos de Arte", le cruzo una idea divertida de lo que podría hacer en un caso de arte robada y luego le dio un mordisco al burrito. Antes de que el ascensor llegara al segundo piso el burrito había desaparecido, por lo que estaba sediento y fue directo a hacer una taza de té. Cuando iba de camino al sofá vio a unos sujetos con una mujer lamentándose, en seguida supo que ellos eran de la División de robos de Arte y se acerco.

-Hola, Patrick Jane.

-Oh el consultor, si un placer. Soy el agente Pike- se saludaron mientras se estrechaban las manos.

Seguía preguntándose por primera vez en que cabeza le cabía meterse en lo que no le importaba y ahora gracias a eso Lisbon estaba en ese momento en una salida con él agente Pike. La misión encubierto había sido un éxito y algo satisfactoria la experiencia pero ahora su mente estaba ocupada imaginando mil y un escenarios de lo que podría estar ocurriendo en ese preciso momento, cuando los vio juntos salir de la oficina y él ahí enfrente de ellos se sintió como él mal tercio, estaba frustrado. Decidió salir de la oficina sin comer "la pizza de caso cerrado" y caminar un poco a donde había dejado su Airstream, el camino era un frio agradable, las calles despejadas con algunas personas regresando del trabajo a casa, parejas tomadas de la mano y él solo. Cuando Angela murió no le importaba andar solo como ahora, pero las cosas habían cambiado, él había cambiado y lo mejor de todo es que había cambiado para bien, tal vez seguía haciendo planes locos y saltándose varias leyes pero era una mejor persona de la que era hace 10 años y eso se lo podía agradecer a una persona, su persona favorita. Ya no quería imaginar más cosas, pero es que no podía, pensara en lo que pensara siempre terminando pensando en lo mismo y así fue como transcurrió su noche.

Había transcurrido aproximadamente un mes después de esa noche. Lisbon seguía teniendo algunas salidas con ese hombre y lo demás seguía igual. Era de tarde, el día había sido algo duro pero ya tenían al custodio listo para llevárselo al juzgado por lo que estaban descansando y al pendiente por si se presentaba otro caso: Cho frente al computador terminando unas cosas, Wylie jugando con un cubo rubik, Lisbon regresando de la cocina con un café y Jane como siempre en sofá con un sudoku. Cuando de pronto la mirada de Jane capto a alguien tomando a Lisbon por la espalda tapándole los ojos, voltearla y luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios. La verdad es que no solo Jane se quedo viendo la escena pero si era el único que estaba en un mar de celos y furia interminable.

-Hola amor, ¿cómo estás?.

-Hola, pues sorprendida ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Tengo el día libre y veo que tu también, así que podemos escaparnos a algún lugar.

-Ummm no lo sé- dijo meditando un segundo-, pero al parecer lo que resta del día estará así. Chicos creen que si me voy…

-Tú no te preocupes, aquí te cubrimos. En caso que te necesitamos, te llamamos pero lo dudo- contesto Cho.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, tu tranquila- esta vez Jane contesto con una "gran" sonrisa.

-Les debo una, gracias- tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al ascensor con Marcus.

En ese momento Jane se dio cuenta que la había perdido definitivamente. Se veía feliz, él se veía que iba en serio con ella, ya no podía hacer nada.

* * *

**Prometo que esto no es una repetición de la sexta temporada, ya tenía planeado hacer sufrir un poco a Jane antes de que se estrenaran los capítulos. Pero me he tardado mucho en actualizar por la escuela. Habrá más Jisbon, de verdad. **

**¿REVIEW? ¿REVIEW? Alguna crítica, algún comentario, alguna sugerencia, todo es bienvenido y gracias por pasarse.**


	6. Mala Hierba

**No, no he muerto ni mucho menos. Aunque estuve a punto de hacerlo en el final de "White Orchids", todavía no puedo creer que vayan a tener un bebé *se muere otra vez*. Perdón en serio por la tardanza, pero la escuela y falta de inspiración pelando mucho contra mi favor pero ya intentaré hacer lo posible por publicar mucho más rápido. Sin más preámbulos espero disfruten la historia, sobretodo tu Lupis Sanz, este va por ti.**

* * *

3 meses y medio, 107 días desde que Lisbon salió con Pike la primera vez, contando cada uno de esos días interminables hasta ahora que ya eran una pareja oficial y él seguía ahí con esa estúpida sonrisa fingida. Ella se sentía cómoda, sonreía mucho y estaba de buen humor, por lo que Jane lo tomaba como que estaba feliz. Sonaba como un cliché pero si ella era feliz, él era feliz; aunque internamente se sintiera desdichado y vacio. No podía hacer nada, ella ya empezaba a hacer su vida (como debía) y gracias a él; ella misma se lo había agradecido. Sin mencionar que él muchas veces había arruinado el momento cerrándose a la oportunidad. Sentía una impotencia aún más que antes de tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Estaban en medio de un caso de un abogado conocido que había sido asesinado hace 2 días, las cosas estaban un poco enredadas, lo que era mejor para Jane y poder concentrarse lo más posible en idear algo creativo para atrapar al asesino.

-A ver Jane, déjame ver si entendí: ¿Quieres poner a Wylie en una calle como narcotraficante para que llegue el asesino a él y agregando que debe estarse fumando un churro de marihuana?- Fisher no podía creer que hablara en serio.

-Precisamente Kim, no lo pudiste resumir mejor- soltó mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Crees que permitiré eso? ¿Crees que Abbott lo permitirá?

-Pues hasta donde lo veo yo, es la única forma y si tu, Abbott o alguien tiene algún mejor plan "no son puertas de taxi son orejas"- Lisbon al escuchar eso no pudo evitar una risita.

-Yo no tengo nada mejor- dijo Cho serio.

-Además ¿qué dices tú Wylie? Siento que un poco de diversión no te vendría mal.

-Umm… no lo sé, suena interesante. Pero ¿en serio debo fumar eso?

-Claro, porque el asesino creerá que eres de esos vendedores mediocres que consumen su propia mercancía y querrá estafarte. Una vez que se acerque le invitas y comienzas a hacerle la plática de modo que te hable de uno de sus compradores exclusivos y ahí saldrá nuestro querido abogado Smith. A partir de ahí pueden arrestarlo y con un buen interrogatorio se derrumbará, lo importante ahora es encontrarlo.

-Todavía no puedo creer que el halla estado involucrado en eso, es una lástima- dijo Fisher decepcionada-. Pero está bien, aprobaré esto con sus medidas de seguridad. Así que ¡en marcha!

Todo salió casi a la perfección sin contar que a Wylie le había pegado mucho ese cigarrillo.

-Cho no me lo puedo creer que estés sonriendo. Con tu cara redondita tan vulnerable- todos excepto Cho rieron a carcajadas en la oficina.

-Debo decir que este chico me agrada demasi…

-Ni te atrevas a seguir Jane porque si a él no le digo nada es porque no está en sus 5 sentidos- Jane levanto las manos en son de paz e iba a agregar algo cuando Wylie se le quedo viendo fijamente a él y a Lisbon.

-¿Saben? Cuando los conocí pensé que eran pareja y cuando supe que no era así pensé que terminarían enamorándose a no ser que ya lo estén y su único impedimento sea su novio ¿Lo están cierto?- Cho solo se quedo viendo incrédulo pero Lisbon estaba paralizada mientras que Jane se concentro al máximo en no poner cara de dolor al pensar en esa posibilidad, la única que hablo fue Fisher.

-Okay Wylie ya dijiste bastantes barbaridades, vamos a lavarte la cara- dijo mientras se lo llevaba a pequeños tumbos.

Lisbon solo podía sentir las mejillas calientes y prácticamente había quedado en shock, Jane no pudo evitar verla pero trato de guardar la compostura y en cuestión de segundos recordó un dato curioso para distraerlos.

-Pobre Wylie, le pego muy fuerte. ¿Sabían que hace unos 200 años con el cáñamo de esta planta se hacía ropa o que incluso la bandera de Estados Unidos fue hecha con ese cáñamo? ¿O que el mismo Obama de pequeño la llego a consumir?- Fisher alcanzando a oír eso último se acerco a él.

-¿Qué? Ay Jane, ¿seguro que solo Wylie está mal?

-Lo juro, solo salieron esos datos de mi cabeza y luego salieron por mi boca, pero eso no quita de que no sean ciertos.

Lisbon ya se había ido a sentar a su escritorio, pero aun estaba gravemente avergonzada (aunque ya no la estuvieran viendo), más confundida de lo normal y absorta en sus pensamientos; tanto que ni siquiera había escuchado lo que habían dicho Jane y Fisher. Pensaba en la posibilidad de que todo lo que dijo Wylie fuera cierto ¿y si Jane había dejado de verla solo como una amiga?, ¿y si Jane no daba el primer paso por…? No, pero aún antes de tener algo con Marcus, Jane no había hecho nada por expresar NADA. Estaba en un debate interno en el cual no llego a nada.

Por la noche Lisbon y Pike salieron a cenar en el restaurante favorito de él, a Lisbon no le desagradaba el lugar pero había algo que le incomodaba, así que solo pasaba el rato.

-Hey, Teresa, ¿has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?

-¿Eh? Sí, claro que sí. Solo ando algo pensativa, continua- entonces el hombre siguió con su charla sin percatarse de que ella no se sentía completamente bien.

Marcus Pike era muy atento, tierno y tal vez en ocasiones empalagoso pero eso era agradable. Su único defecto era que no veía lo que realmente le disgustaba a su pareja, creyendo que todo estaba bien.

-… entonces fue así como rechace esa oferta de trabajo solo para quedarme aquí en Austin contigo. Porque te amo- Lisbon salió de su trance, procesando esas palabras.

\- ¿Qué? Espera un momento, ¿tú hiciste qué? No, Marcus no puedes hacer eso por mí.

\- Lo hago porque sé que vale la pena- acerco su silla a ella mientras tomaba sus manos-, porque es la primera vez que siento algo real por alguien y no quiero perder la oportunidad, además, tú sientes lo mismo, ¿cierto?

-Ah, claro.

-Entonces, ¿por qué irme a Washington si puedo quedarme con el amor de mi vida? Además ya vendrán otras ofertas donde pueda estar cerca de ti. Te amo tanto Teresa, no tienes idea- se acerco más a ella y beso.

Lisbon se había conmovido por el acto del hombre, se sintió algo culpable por no decirlo antes así que entre el beso se apresuro a decir:

-Yo también te amo Marcus.

-Dios, Teresa me haces el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra- el hombre estaba encantado e hizo una extraña sonrisa que Lisbon no entendió al completo-. Bueno, me parece que ahora que estamos entre todo esto… es el momento de decir- se aparto un poco y saco algo de su abrigo-… ¿te casarías conmigo Teresa?

¡POOM! El corazón de Lisbon quedó en shock, los ojos de Lisbon quedaron en shock, Teresa Lisbon quedó en shock. En verdad no se esperaba esa pregunta, nunca había tenido la idea de casarse ya que nunca había tenido una relación de verdad, en la que la idea de un vestido de novia no era algo que le llamara. Aunque había _alguien_ que siempre cambiaba todo en ella de una forma muy bella pero en ese mismo instante no sabía que pensar. Tan solo hace unas horas había tenido ese debate interno y no quería volver en el. Luego recordó que estaba frente a un hombre, él cual pedía su mano.

-Wow…Wow, ¿casarme contigo ahora?

-Jajaja no precisamente en este instante pero sí, ¿eso es un sí?- ella sonrió un poco, a lo que el hombre ya no la dejó hablar y volvió a besarla tomándolo como un sí.

XXX

"_-Felicidades Lisbon, no lo habría creído._

_-Santo Dios, que bien te queda, felicidades._

_-Muchas felicidades, te deseo lo mejor"_

Esas y más felicitaciones recibió Lisbon al día siguiente cuando llego a las oficinas del FBI con su nuevo anillo. Por lo que se limito a decir "Gracias" en cada cosa que le decían. Apenas eran las 10am así que fue a la cocina a hacerse un café bien cargado, mientras se distraía con la tarea estuvo a punto de morir de un ataque al corazón cuando escucho:

-Vaya, me parece que soy el último en felicitarte y él más feliz porque por fin hallas encontrado la felicidad Lisbon.

-¡Maldición! Jane, ¿acaso quieres matarme de un susto?

\- Lo siento. Solo quiero decirte que… tengas una vida feliz y que gracias por ser mi mejor amiga y apoyarme incondicionalmente en cada momento que hemos vivido juntos- entonces se acerco a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos fuertemente, justo como cuando se volvieron a reencontrar después de 2 años en su estancia en México. Tal vez el abrazo la haya tomado por sorpresa pero como si fuera costumbre, ella cerró sus ojos y acurruco su cara en el hombro de él.

Mientras que él de igual forma cerró los ojos, pensando en los mejores momentos que había pasado con ella; como el día que la conoció, el día que los habían secuestrado o cuando la dejó en una playa de Malibú para ponerla a salvo de Red John . Al sentir su cara tan cerca de la de ella no resistió, se alejo ligeramente para no deshacer el abrazo y darle un delicado pero intenso beso en la mejilla.


	7. I Will There For You

**Hace poco me di cuenta que ya llevo 1 AÑO con esta historia, no puedo creer que no pueda terminarla aún. Pero a diferencia de hace poco ya tengo definido lo que haré para el resto de la historia, de hecho cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo estuve a punto de culminar el Jisbon pero quiero agregarle un poco de sabor a esto. Lo disfrutaran ya verán. Disfruten la lectura y no olviden dejar REVIEW para saber que piensan :)**

* * *

Los ojos del hombre reflejaban agonía pero sus palabras decían lo mucho que se alegraba porque su _compañera_ hubiera encontrado el amor y culminara eso en el altar. Lisbon por otra parte sintió arder sus mejillas desde el punto que él puso sus labios, su primer instinto fue llevarse la mano ahí y protestar la forma en que Jane había dicho todo lo anterior.

-Muchas gracias Jane, pero lo dices como si esto fuera una despedida. Sé que ya me dijiste todo lo bueno y me felicitaste pero ya escuche eso de todos… Emm me gustaría escuchar una opinión menos condescendiente. Dime qué opinas realmente de esto, es decir, llevo muy poco tiempo con Marcus en relación y lo quiero- un pequeño golpe bajo para Jane-, pero, ¿estoy haciendo lo correcto casándome ahora mismo? Te conozco más a él que a ti y no estoy desposándote…Mira, la verdad no sé por qué estoy contándote esto, lo siento. Me voy a mi escritorio- sentencio caminando a la salida sin su café y dejando a Jane totalmente confundido por tal pequeña confesión de duda.

-¡Lisbon, espera!

-¿Qué?- por un momento Lisbon sintió una pequeña esperanza.

-Olvidaste el café que te hiciste- lo había hecho de nuevo, lo había arruinado todo.

Por primera vez desde hace mucho Lisbon se había sincerado con él, pidiendo directamente ayuda porque estaba confundida con su compromiso y con él hombre que compartiría el resto de su vida, pero gracias a su perfecta estupidez lo dejó ir por la borda. Ella siempre lo había ayudado aún cuando él no lo quisiera (en todo y más), y ahora que ella necesitaba de su ayuda, donde lo único que le pidió fue un consejo, no lo hizo. Podía ver algo muy parecido a lo que había visto hace unos meses cuando estaba muy ansiosa y recordó lo que armo para que se sintiera bien; de solo pensar que había sido uno de los mejores momentos con ella y solo hace unos pocos meses pero ahora no sabía qué hacer ni el motivo de aquella confusión, aunque meses atrás tampoco averiguo con exactitud lo que le sucedía, solo unas cuantas teorías que se empeñaba a no ilusionarse.

-Ah, sí, casi lo olvido.

Transcurrieron algunos días, donde Lisbon seguía pensando en lo mismo y Jane solo se seguía sintiendo culpable sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Era viernes por la noche, después de una larga semana con un pesado caso estaban terminando el papeleo y todo eso. Se encontraban solo Wylie, Lisbon y Jane aparentemente dormido aunque solo observaba a Lisbon trabajar de espaldas.

-Emm Lisbon- dijo Wylie dudando un poco y asegurándose de que Jane estuviera dormido.

-Sí, dime.

-Quería disculparme por lo que dije hace unos días atrás, me refiero a lo que dije de Jane y tu.

-Oh, no te preocupes…

-Espera no, en serio, no debí decirlo de esa manera aunque no estuviera en mis 5 sentidos. Aunque debo decirte que cuando los conocí pensé que si eran pareja y ¿quién no? Pero no es de mi incumbencia.

-¿En serio? ¿Y eso porque?- pregunto intrigada.

-Pues… no lo sé. Se la pasaban discutiendo sí, pero también lo apoyas en todos su alocados planes o él cuando te ve angustiada hace todo lo posible por hacerte sonreír, además tienen una forma muy especial de mirarse el uno al otro.

-Claro que lo apoyo pero con ciertas medidas, aunque creo que exageras en lo demás.

-Si te soy sincero, no soy el único que lo ha notado y te aseguro que tampoco el primero que te dice algo parecido a ti o a él. Mira no me voy a meter pero deberían hablarlo entre ustedes.

-No, no eres el primero que me dice algo así pero ahora esta Marcus- Jane no sabía cómo tomar eso que acaba de decir.

Abbott siempre les había molestado con eso al principio y de vez en cuando estando a solas con él le insinuaba e incitaba con su relación con Lisbon pero como siempre fingía demencia.

-Lo sé y también se que no hablas mucho de esto. Así que si algún día necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo- empezaba a apagar su ordenador-. Ya estoy cansado, me voy a casa- Lisbon se levanto y le dio un abrazo.

-Gracias- Wylie recogió una mochilita y se fue.

Lisbon siguió trabajando sintiéndose ligeramente de mejor humor.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¡DIOS! ¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en pegarme semejantes sustos?- aunque le preocupaba más lo que hubiera escuchado o peor aún, que jamás hubiera estado dormido.

-Lo siento, de nuevo. Ah y tiene razón.

-¿Qué?

-Que Wylie tiene razón, ya me han dicho muchas veces eso sobre tú y yo.

-Ohh- fue lo único que sus labios le permitieron expresar.

-¿Y sabes? No es el único con el que puedes contar, tienes a un sin fin de personas que harían muchas por ti y yo en definitiva no soy la excepción. Hace unos días viniste a mí por ayuda, porque estabas y estás confundida pero yo no te la brinde.

-No, no es nada.

-Sabes mejor que nadie que no puedes mentirme y veo cuando no te sientes bien.

"_¿Entonces por qué no te das cuenta de muchas cosas?", _pensó Lisbon.

-Mira te lo dije una vez y te volveré a decir: No importa lo que pase, yo estaré ahí para ti, lo estaré, en las buenas y en las malas. Y esta vez no te defraudaré.

Tal vez no hayan quedado en nada pero Lisbon con la conversación de Wylie y Jane se sentía ya mejor en cierto aspecto. Aunque el conflicto siguiera y más aún porque Marcus la estaba esperando en casa.

-Hola preciosa, ¿cómo te fue? Te esperaba más tarde,

-Hola, agotador pero bien- Lisbon fijo la mirada hacía la sala-. Terminamos un poco antes de lo esperado y dime ¿qué es todos esos papeles esparcidos por la sala?

-Pues ya sabes que leer me relaja demasiado cuando estoy solo y como vi una caja de muchos de los expedientes de casos que resolviste en Sacramento me entro la curiosidad y me distraje, espero que no te importe.

-No, no te preocupes. Ya lo dijiste tú, son expedientes viejos aunque no entiendo que tiene de entretenido leer eso.

-Oh, para mi es interesante saber cuántos casos y a cuantas familias les hiciste encontrar la paz.

-Mucho se lo debemos a Jane- recordó eso bellos momentos hacía unos años.

-Sí, me di cuenta que había muchas quejas hacía él. Y también me di cuenta que aparte de Red John un nombre que destaca mucho es Visualiza.

-Ay sí, ya no lo recordaba. Son unos chiflados que decían ayudar a la gente, aunque solo era un lavado de cerebro y seguían de una forma muy devota a su líder Bret Stiles…- paró en seco al recordar cómo había perecido.

-Vaya, se escucha aún más interesante y ¿por qué dice que lo seguían de forma tan devota?

-La verdad no sé como describirlo pero puedo decir que podían matar por él o inculparse por cosas parecidas.

-Tal vez lo hacían por que el líder lo valía. Siempre me gustaron los temas de sectas y esas cosas.

-Ay no, a mi me da escalofríos lo que la gente puede hacer por encajar en un lugar.

-Según yo sé, sus propósitos son más fuertes de los que todos creen pero en fin más tarde me puedes contar de esta interesante y "escalofriante" secta. Vamos a comer Teresa.


	8. Tiroteo

**Finalmente ya salí de vacaciones y de la preparatoria :') Así que estos 2 meses actualizaré seguido, no tengo idea de cuántos capítulos faltan para el final. Debo agradecer a JustBurned por estar al pendiente y por sus buenos comentarios, gracias. Por favor háganme saber si les está gustando o hay alguna sugerencia que tengan en un review, los quiero.**

* * *

Patrick Jane iba llegando de hacerse una humeante taza de té y vio al hombre acercarse a él.

-Oh, Jane, finalmente encontré a alguien. ¿Dónde ha ido todo el mundo? ¿Has visto a Teresa?

-Han ido a un tiroteo no muy importante mientras yo estaba investigando algo por mi cuenta del caso- por alguna razón cada vez que se encontraba con Marcus Pike había algo en su presencia que lo irritaba, aunque claro que sabía esa razón-. Todo el equipo, incluyendo a Lisbon, han ido.

-Santo cielo, ¿sabes exactamente dónde? -vaya que se escuchaba preocupado, eso era obvio, pero Jane no descifró exactamente el motivo.

-Justo donde pasaste a dejarla ayer por la mañana a la escena del crimen… -antes de que pudiera decir algo más el hombre salió corriendo al ascensor.

-¡Gracias, Jane!

Definitivamente no conocía bien al hombre pero todo su comportamiento indicaba una injustificada preocupación por Lisbon por lo que decidió alcanzarlo, aprovechando la oportunidad de que el ascensor no llegaba.

-Espera, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-…

-Te escucho Pike.

-Tal vez sea una tontería pero desde ayer por la noche tengo un terrible presentimiento por Teresa, no sé, dime loco pero quiero ver que está bien.

Sabía que el hombre estaba loco por Lisbon pero no que fuera paranoico, aunque él ha actuado de forma muy similar cuando cree que Lisbon está en peligro, así que no lo cuestionó y ofreció ir con él.

-No, te entiendo. Es más, te acompaño.

Una vez llegaron al lugar, quedó claro que no era un tiroteo de poca importancia, se había convertido en algo más gordo. Instantáneamente Jane se enfoco a buscar a Lisbon entre los policías, nada. Solo una gran masa de personas rodeando a una pequeña casa color crema.

Siguió buscando y se encontró con Cho el cual le dijo que Lisbon se encontraba con otros 2 agentes negociando con unos pequeños mafiosos y que en cuanto dieran la señal todos entrarían a punta de armas. Antes de que Jane pudiera idear algo para sacarla de ahí con bien, se escucharon varios disparos dentro de la casa y aún antes de que reaccionará completamente ya estaba corriendo dentro de la casa. Una vez adentro, empujo a quien se le atravesaba mientras semi-gritaba su nombre y cuando oyó su voz de ella desesperada, temió lo peor, pensó y divago los peores escenarios. Al entrar a la habitación de donde provenían sus gritos, la vio tirada en el suelo con Pike encima de ella, volvió a espantarse pero cuando vio los borbotones de sangre que provenían del abdomen de Pike se tranquilizo un poco y ayudo quitarlo de encima con sumo cuidado. Al instante llegaron los paramédicos.

-¿Lisbon, estas bien?- podía verla temblar un poco.

-Si no hubiera sido por él, ahora mismo estaría muerta pero mira lo que le ha pasado. Debo ir con él –él no protesto y la dejo ir. La había salvado, a su Lisbon, se lo agradecía y agradecería para siempre pero ahora él se sentía excluido hasta en eso respecto a ella y eso le molestaba, sí, era egoísta pensar en eso ahora mismo pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Jane decidió alcanzar a Lisbon al hospital para darle un poco de apoyo, en caso de cualquier situación. En el camino en su Airstream paso por un café para ambos, aunque el prefiriera el té. Al llegar no tardo en encontrarla.

-Hey tú. ¿Qué has sabido de él?

-Aún sigue en cirugía, no me han dicho nada más. Jane, si él…

-Debo decirte que no debes sentirte culpable, fue su decisión salvarte y no sabes cuánto se lo agradezco, es fuerte y saldrá de está. Mira, mejor toma, te compre un café -se lo entrego con una sonrisa tierna.

-Gracias –intento sacar una sonrisa, en verdad estaba preocupada y sobretodo culpable. Como buena policía no podía permitir algo como eso y menos con su _prometido._

Afortunadamente Marcus había salido perfectamente de la cirugía y en dos semanas, incluso una, lo darían de alta. Lisbon estaba extasiada de felicidad y un gran peso salió de encima.

-Marcus, por favor prométeme que no volverás a hacer eso.

-No puedo Teresa, yo te amo con el alma.

Vaya que llegó en mal momento a la habitación. Ese hombre era lo mejor que le había pasado a Lisbon y él estaba ahí, solo pensando, en todo, todo respecto al tema y aunque la dejaría ser feliz al lado de ese hombre le dolía mucho. Su relación con ella seguía siendo la misma pero en muchos sentidos la sentía más ajena a él, sentía que el hombre poco a poco empezaba arrebatar cada cosa respecto a ella. Jane se consolaba sabiendo que lo único que no podía arrebatarle eran los momentos que compartía con ella desde que la conoció.

Dieron de alta a Pike a la semana y media, había quedado como nuevo y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Lisbon al pasar todo aquello quedó más que segura que no podía defraudar a Marcus, porque realmente la amaba y daba todo por ella pero aún tenía ese gusanito de duda. Además ya estaba puesta la fecha de la boda dentro de 4 meses, sería algo discreto pero necesitaban arreglar todo bien.

Unas semanas después de todo, llego un caso al FBI que llamo la atención de los antiguos miembros del CBI. Un miembro de "Visualiza" fue encontrado muerto solo a unos kilómetros de las oficinas, con un escrito en su mano en mayúsculas "NO NOS DAREMOS POR VENCIDO".

-Pensé que esta asociación nos dejaría de dar problemas dejando California, pero esos bichos se están esparciendo –comento Cho.

-Diría que es divertido tratar con ellos pero llegan a ser bastante irritantes.

-Te doy la razón Jane. ¿Saben? Es raro pero hace unas semanas entre unos archivos viejos hable con Marcus de esta asociación y al él le parece interesante estas cosas. Tal vez podría ayudarnos.

Sonó el ascensor y apareció Marcus Pike.

-Hola, chicos. Hola Teresa.

-Oh, pero mira que coincidencia. ¿A que no adivinas de que secta de locos está involucrada en el nuevo caso Marcus? –Jane no pudo pasar desapercibida esa micro expresión de ¿enojo? en la cara de Pike, pero pensó que alucinaba.

-¿De la que prometiste contarme más cosas? Su nombre es… ¿Visualice?

-Visualiza. Pero, sí, esa misma.

-Que interesante, en verdad amo ese tipo de asociaciones.

-No me digas que vas unirte justo después de al circo –Cho sonrió al comentario de Jane.

-¡JANE!

-Tranquila cariño, cada quien tiene su opinión al respecto. Pero para contestar a tu duda, no Jane, no pienso unirme.

-Menos mal, porque Lisbon se disgustaría aunque no lo admita –soltó riéndose.

Antes de que Lisbon replicara o alguien más dijera algo, Fisher y Abbott llegaron.

-Muy bien chicos, Fisher y Cho, vayan a la escena del crimen a ver si encuentran algo más. Lisbon y Jane, al parecer hay algo así como una embajada de esta asociación Visualiza, vayan a hablar con los miembros para ver que saben de la víctima -Fisher y Cho se fueron en seguida de la orden.

-Jefe, ¿Marcus podría acompañarnos? Él es algo así como un experto con estas cosas.

-Claro, no veo el motivo porque no, ¿verdad Jane? – Jane detestaba que Abbott hiciera o le dijera ese tipo de cosas pero volvió a fingir demencia.

-No, claro que no.

-Bien –rió maliciosamente por un segundo- entonces vayan –y se fue.

-No, no Lisbon. Yo preferiría no ir, vayan ustedes y recolecten esa información. Yo debo ir a verificar algo a un museo, suerte cariño, te amo –le dio un pequeño beso.

-Okay, igual para ti –dijo algo extrañada.

-Bueno, creo que seremos tú y yo Lisbon, yo conduzco.

-¿En tu casa-asfixiante-rodante? No lo creo, iremos en mi carro y es obvio quien conducirá.

-¿En serio vamos a discutir esto otra vez? ¿Qué te parece si el que tenga la llave en su poder conduce?

-Me parece bien –dijo Lisbon con una sonrisa triunfante y llevo su mano a su bolsillo que estaba vació.

-¿Buscabas esto? –sonrió con esa sonrisa tan característica de él cuando se salía con la suya.

-¡Dame eso antes de que te rompa la nariz Jane! –se abalanzo sobre él pero él se resistió.

Y ahí estaban, como en los viejos tiempos, como siempre, peleando por algo tan simple como una llave. Jane no puso evitar sentir una gran pellizcada de felicidad al pensar en eso.


	9. First Kiss

Una vez regresaron de la supuesta "embajada" de Visualiza se sentían extrañados por aquel gran _déjà vu_, había sido exactamente igual que la vez que fueron con Bret Stiles en California, solo que ahora por alguna razón eran bien conocidos ahí:

"_-Hola, FBI Teresa Lisbon y él es Patrick Jane quisiéramos hablar con la persona al mando._

_-Oh, vaya, los estábamos esperando. Esperen un momento y los llevo yo mismo._

_-Gracias -dijo Lisbon extrañada._

_Los llevaron con el nuevo líder, Robert Pat Stiles, que según los seguidores "por suerte" se encontraba ahí en ese mismo momento. En el camino a su oficina, varias personas cuchicheaban, los observaban o incluso los saludaban amistosamente de una manera muy rara (típico en estas personas)._

_-Oh, pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí. Tomen asientos queridos amigos._

_-Si hubiera sabido que iban a ser tan amables con nosotros aquí, hubiera venido desde hace meses a que me atendieran y sirvieran el té –se burló Jane._

_-Compórtate Jane –le replico Lisbon, aunque en cierta forma él tenía razón._

_-No se preocupe, ¿quieren algo para tomar? Siéntanse cómodos para pedir lo que quieran._

_-Muy bien, señor Stiles. Es obvio que conoce a la víctima, ¿usted o alguno de sus discípulos lo mató?–empezó Jane de nuevo y Lisbon no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como plato, iba a decir algo pero la interrumpió el señor Stiles._

_-Dígame Robert, el señor Stiles era nuestro benevolente Bret. En efecto conozco a Daniel, era un buen hombre. Y no, ni yo o ninguno de mis personas sería capaz de hacer algo como eso. Puedo proporcionarles todos los datos de Daniel si de algo les sirve, así que si es todo por el momento debo retirarme aunque estaré unos días en Austin._

_-Como sea, ya me aburrí aquí. Te espero afuera Lisbon –dijo dispuesto saliendo de la habitación._

_-Señor Stiles… Robert, nuestra conversación no ha terminado. Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas a usted y a todo el que conociera a Daniel."_

Jane solo había conseguido encontrar a más estafadores que querían atrapar a los crédulos con problemas para invertir dinero con la asociación. Solo eso y que la gente de ahí los ubicaban muy bien, como si fueran celebridades o algo por el estilo, no entendía la razón de ello. Decidió que posiblemente se debiera a su pasada cercana relación con Bret Stiles y todos los sucesos en California.

Lisbon por su parte no había conseguido nada que sirviera para el caso. La habitación de la víctima era tan impersonal como la de cualquier miembro del lugar, en otras palabras, solo un par de libros y su cama. Realmente empezaba a odiar este caso, tanto como los demás antes cuando Visualiza se veía involucrado porque eran tan reservados y poco cooperativos en tantos aspectos. Lo único que Lisbon necesitaba en ese momento era ir a casa y recostarse en su cama, puesto que ya había oscurecido hacia unas horas y los demás del equipo seguían buscando información y probablemente cerca de irse a sus casas.

-Hey Lisbon, puedo hacerte una taza de té para relajarte si gustas –Jane pensó en voz alta y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, ella hablo.

-¿Sabes? Creo que me sentaría perfecto en este momento. Vamos, te acompaño mientras lo preparas.

Tal vez era infantil pero por pequeños momentos como este era el porqué Jane amaba pasar sus momentos con ella, le resultaba adorable el gesto de querer ir a despejarse con él mientras preparaba su taza de té. Vaya que se había encariñado con esa mujer, incluso más que ello, aunque no le gustaba profundizar en ese tema; y pensar todo lo que había pasado desde que la había conocido. Ya estaba terminando de preparárselo y la mujer estaba enfrente suyo.

-Gracias Jane, estoy molida y esta gente no ayuda mucho a avanzar.

-No te preocupes, ya verás que en unos días tendremos al culpable y después tendremos un calmado caso de informáticos o cosas internacionales –ella sonrió-. Aunque me parece muy raro que Daniel no tenga familia y según sus "amigos", quería avanzar en la vida, ese mensaje con el que lo encontramos es directo y escrito por él, le da toque de un suicidio. Al principio pensé que era para Visualiza pero no, eso va para alguien más, esto es algo más grande.

-Hmm, creo que nos hemos enfocado demasiado en la victima y menos en el mensaje. Tiene mucho sentido lo que dices, Daniel es alguien que no tenía a nadie y con problemas, aunque con visión de hacer algo mejor en su vida… -un gran "CLAP" de las manos de Jane sonó y exaltaron a Lisbon.

-¡LO TENGO! ¡Fue tan obvio y directo! Lisbon acabas de resolver el caso, no sé porque no lo vi antes… –un fugaz pensamiento en él, le dijo el porqué, últimamente ponía su atención en otra cosa- Debo ir a un lugar para poner todo en su lugar y mañana posiblemente todo se resuelva, gracias Lisbon -y para sorpresa de ambos le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se fue.

¿Qué fue eso? Fue algo totalmente por impulso que apenas disfruto del acto. El segundo beso que le había dado a Lisbon. Todavía recordaba el primero, aquél día que fue raptada por Red John por unos momentos. Ella se encontraba en el hospital sin ningún daño físico afortunadamente, y mientras dormía profundamente él la observaba y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella agradeciendo que estuviera bien tomándola entre sus manos y besando tiernamente su frente, Mientras se dirigía al ascensor trataba de recordar la sensación de esa piel y aroma suave. De pronto, vino a su mente uno de esos pensamientos traicioneros, Pike con el placer de poder besarla cuantas veces quisiera a la hora que le plazca. Su semblante cambio completamente y trato de enfocarse en su plan de allanar la "embajada" de Visualiza para irrumpir con una información confidencial y que era de suma importancia para que su teoría encajará.

Vaya que no se esperaba eso e instantáneamente se llevo la mano al lugar de su rostro donde hacía unos segundos habían estado sus labios. Sonrió al pensar que era el primer beso que Jane le había dado, terminó su taza de té dispuesta a ir por sus cosas para retirarse a casa y se fue con ese pensamiento. Lisbon al llegar a casa vio estacionado el carro de su pareja y entró aún un poco feliz.

-Hola cariño, traje la cena –dijo en voz alta pero parecía que no había nadie en casa-. ¿Marcus?

Justo cuando alcanzo a vislumbrar la chaqueta de su novio, sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

* * *

**¿Qué tal lo estoy haciendo? ¿Bien, mal, normal? En verdad me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto :) **** Quise agregar un poco de Jisbon, puesto que en los anteriores capítulos no hay nada, pero finalmente nos estamos acercando a lo quería, el próximo será el desenlace (del misterio). Puse lo del beso porque no me había dado cuenta que en verdad ninguno de los dos se había dado un pequeño besito en la mejilla (por lo menos antes de ser pareja) pero ya veremos qué pasa después.**


	10. Panico

**A/N:** Lo hice, finalmente hice un capítulo largo. Me bloqueé en unas partes pero digamos que esto se escribió solo, me da gusto haber explotado está idea que tenía desde que acabo la sexta temporada. Me gustaría dedicar esto a Cucurucho que ha estado al pendiente y que es gran escritora, y a mi gran amiga Lupis Sanz que desde siempre ha estado motivándome a seguir con esto. Espero lo disfruten como yo lo hice en mi imaginación y no olviden decirme que les pareció todo, ya que por fin llegaremos al Jisbon que me gusta.

**PS:** Ayer fue cumpleaños de Robin y sigo muy feliz (tenía que expresar esto jaja).

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Patrick Jane definitivamente no era un hombre que se dejara llevar por el pánico, pero al estar dentro de la embajada de Visualiza curioseando en documentos e incluso en una computadora buscando algo para que su teoría del caso concordara y pudiera resolverlo, se encontró con un nombre en una carpeta de los miembros más reconocidos por hacer espionaje: Marcus Anthony Pike. No era un genio de las computadoras pero se metió y leyó hasta el último documento, husmeo entre informes y expedientes referentes con el nombre antes de que el pánico acabara con él. Al encontrar un último gran bonche que contenía imágenes del equipo del CBI, de los sospechosos de Red John (sobre todo de Bret Stiles) y un gran informe de la "misión", ni se molesto en dejar las cosas en su lugar y corrió fuera finalmente invadido completamente por el pánico.

Lisbon despertó con un fuerte dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza y al querer pasar su mano por esa parte, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba atada de manos y de un solo pie a la cama. Trato de tranquilizarse y poder recordar lo último que había pasado: salió de la oficina pensando en Jane, condujo a su restaurante favorito, compro comida, seguía pensando en lo que pasó en la oficina mientras conducía, llego a casa, vio el auto de Marcus, entró a casa y negro, todo se volvió negro. Temía que un ladrón se hubiera metido a casa y le hubiera hecho algo a Marcus. Trato de localizar el teléfono que estaba en su pantalón pero se lo habían sacado, es obvio que quitar todas las pertenencias era digno de un ladrón pero atar a alguien a la cama no. Trato de tranquilizarse y no pensar en algo como un violador o algo peor, así que se concentró en desatarse pero ni la ventaja de tener un pie libre le ayudo, de las manos estaba esposada a cada extremo y el pie con una cuerda. Antes de que viera una pequeña navaja en el pie de la cama, entró.

-Hola Teresa.

-¡Gracias al cielo estás bien! Ayúdame por favor, alguien ha entrado –sintió alivio, pero su instinto le hizo sentir todo lo contrario.

-Lo siento tanto en serio Teresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? Por favor ayúdame con esto, me está lastimando.

-Las apreté demasiado porque sé que eres una chica ruda, aún así me disculpo, lo último que quiero es hacerte daño. Dejé un pie suelto para que de una forma te sientas más cómoda –su tranquilidad era severa.

-¿QUÉ?

-Solo necesito que me contestes unas preguntas. No sé si te sean fáciles o difíciles puesto que sé que siempre proteges a Jane.

Lisbon sentía que le estaba jugando una broma pero la cara de él hombre delante suyo le decía que todo iba en serio. Para hacerlo peor, esto tenía que ver con Jane, de pensar que hace unas horas pasó un buen momento con él.

-Muy bien empecemos. Te pido que no te resistas porque en serio no quiero hacerte daño y me preocupo por ti cariño.

-Con simple hecho de que seas capaz de hacerme daño muestra que no te importo nada. Pero creo que ya da igual. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Primero, creo que debo decirte que no solo trabajo en la División de robos de Arte. Soy un reconocido miembro de Visualiza y…

-¿Qué? Te hiciste el inocente con todo este asunto del caso, no te era tan ajeno como lo aparentabas. Pero… ¿Por qué? –vaya que empezaba a entender cómo se sintió Van Pelt aquellas dos veces que la engañaron fingiendo interés por ella para meterse entre el equipo. Estaba tan molesta consigo misma y en el fondo decepcionada por él.

-Vamos más despacio Teresa. Debo dejarte muy claro que te he tomado cariño, incluso algo más. No sé como lograste eso pero realmente me importas…

-¡¿Vas a tener el descaro de decirme eso después de todo esto?!

-Cariño por favor deja de interrumpirme. No quería hacer esto, pero a este paso se hará tarde –entonces, de la mesa de noche tomo la cinta adhesiva para ponérsela en la boca-. Lo siento cariño, es necesario. ¿En qué me quedé?... Oh sí. No sé en qué momento me enamore de ti Teresa. El plan era perfecto: Llegar a tu vida, ganarme tu confianza y solo eso. Me habían advertido de ti, pero yo como profesional pensé que tu encanto no me afectaría en absoluto, pero mírame ahora, hablando de mis sentimientos sobre ti en vez de hacer lo que debo.

Lo único que Lisbon podía pensar era que el hombre estaba loco y que necesitaba una forma de comunicarse con la policía. Necesitaba con urgencia una forma para librarse de las ataduras y alguna forma de salir de ahí, aunque le intrigaba que preguntas le haría Marcus.

-Yo me he casado antes, pero nada de eso ha funcionado por el trabajo y tal vez porque no era la persona indicada. Tal vez tú lo seas, quería y me gustaría intentarlo. Iba a esperarme a después de que fuera la boda, disfrutarte un poco más, pero ese estúpido de Jane tenía que infiltrarse a las instalaciones y arruinar todo el plan, lo más probable es que dentro de poco tengamos su presencia con nosotros, seguramente habrá encontrado mi nombre entre los archivos.

-No.. le.. digas… así –Lisbon se enojó tanto al oírlo hablar de esa forma de él, que como pudo articulo esas palabras tras la cinta, pero eso solo logró que Pike le pusiera más.

-¿Aun sientes algo por él? Sabía que entre ustedes siempre hubo algo pero pensé que yo había cambiado eso. ¿Acaso no te has enamorado de mí como de él? –se acerco peligrosamente a ella y la beso sobre la cinta.

Lisbon por su parte aprovecho la oportunidad de su cercanía para propinarle una buena patada en la entrepierna, pero no es que fallara sino que el hombre ya se tenía algo previsto algo como eso, se movió rápido y solo le golpeó una pierna. Empezaba a desesperarse.

-Vamos Teresa, solo quería darte un beso. Bueno, apresurémonos a hacer esto, debo terminar de contarte mi historia para que me entiendas y luego te haré esas preguntas que realmente me importan. Verás, yo perdí a mis padres de pequeño, por lo que me valí solo por mucho tiempo hasta que Bret Stiles me abrió las puertas a una nueva perspectiva y a una nueva vida. Fui aprendiendo poco a poco todas sus enseñanzas y con el tiempo fui una persona de confianza, me encomendaban tareas fáciles. Después se dieron cuenta que soy bastante bueno recopilando información aún sin intentarlo, así que fui creciendo de nada a lo que ahora soy: un entrenado espía o recopilador de información de Visualiza, como quieras llamarlo. Estoy ahora aquí porque hace 2 años Bret Stiles moría de una enfermedad y tenía a la policía hasta el cuello, luego Patrick Jane le pidió un favor citándolo en su antigua casa de Malibú, lo convenció si eficazmente lo ayudaba a salir de la embajada, lo cual hizo, y Bret nos pidió esperarlo en un punto después de que se reuniera con tu amigo. Mi compañero y yo esperamos horas y horas, pues era nuestro deber, pero nunca apareció. ¡A la mañana siguiente nos llega la noticia de que esta muerto! De que Red John fue el culpable de aquella explosión en la que nuestro hermano Ray y nuestro Bret murieron. ¿Qué coincidencia no? Que gran coincidencia que justo va con Jane y muere, cuando los estaba acusando a ambos de ser el mismo Red John, que resultó ser McAllister, ya lo sospechábamos. Créeme Teresa que no nos tragamos esa estúpida historia que nos vendió la prensa y tu gente en ese entonces, tú sabes prácticamente todos los secretos de Patrick Jane, así que dime lo qué realmente sucedió aquel día, sin gritos y patrañas cariño –se acerco a ella y le retiró la cinta.

-Sabía que eran crédulos pero en serio han superado los límites. ¿De verdad creen que Jane fue el que mato a esos dos? Realmente fue McAllister, puso una primera bomba para noquearlos y luego la verdadera después de acomodar los cuerpos. Me parece que ustedes deberían saber eso puesto que bastantes miembros de Visualiza pertenecían a la asociación Blake, vaya a saber si Abbott no haya dejado a algún psicópata suelto.

-¿Entonces no vas a cooperar conmigo?

-No debo hacerlo, es la verdad.

-Creí que me amabas más que a él. Vaya que no quería que llegáramos a esto, lo siento –rápidamente sacó de su cinturón una pistola eléctrica, la presiono firme justo en el vientre de Teresa, solo extendió su pierna libre y se escucho un grito ahogado.

…

Jane jamás había conducido a esa velocidad y la verdad es que no le importaba, necesitaba llegar con Lisbon y ver que estuviera bien, pero un maldito presentimiento le decía lo contario. Como pudo sin estrellarse, le llamo al último número marcado para informarles en caso de que algo pasará.

-Hola, ¿qué hora es? ¿Qué pasa Jane? –dijo una voz ronca y molesta del sueño.

-Cho, calla y escucha lo que te voy a decir.

…

-Marcus debes creerme cuando te digo que todos ustedes están lunáticos –bajo ligeramente la cara con un gesto de la molestia en su vientre -…creen que todo tiene que ver con ustedes, pero ¡No es así! –trataba de no parecer débil frente al hombre.

-Querida, ya basta de hacerte la ruda y sobretodo de proteger a Jane. Dime lo que quiero y esto parará, y luego continuaremos felices con nuestras vidas.

A Lisbon le quedo claro que replicar no servía de nada, el hombre se aferraba a lo que creía. Deseaba que Jane llegara cuanto antes pero también le preocupaba que viniera solo porque Marcus estaba armado y él no (y eso que no había visto lo que estaba en el suelo). Realmente esperaba que esta vez hiciera uno de sus locos planes.

-Hey, Teresa. ¿Me estas escuchando? Por favor dime lo que realmente paso con Bret y Ray.

-Ya te lo dije y en vez de creerme estas electrocutándome con esa cosa. Ni Jane ni ninguno de nosotros hemos o tenemos algo contra su culto de raros. Tal vez si uno de ellos hubiera sido Red John, él se hubiera encargado personalmente de ellos como lo hizo… -a ella no le gustaba pensar lo que pasó hacía dos años con Jane y McAllister, no había aclarado sus ideas al respecto.

-Sí, sí, como lo hizo con el verdadero. Siento que hay algo que no me estás contando, ¿Por qué Jane junto específicamente a esos hombres?

-Creo que eso realmente no importa en este momento ya que…

Y otra descarga eléctrica fue recibida hacía el costado izquierdo de su pecho. Esta vez no grito pero quedó ligeramente noqueada ante ese impacto.

-¡Dímelo Teresa! Empiezas a estresarme. Todavía no te duermas, despierta.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos cariño, tendrás suficiente tiempo para descansar, te necesito fuerte ahora, despierta –tomó su cara entre sus manos mientras daba ligeras cachetadas.

-Fue un… una lista, ¿de acuerdo? De una pista que tenía, juntó distintos criterios y con eso llego a esos sospechosos, eso es todo. Vaya, que bueno que no me case contigo, tal vez tengas razón, Jane significa mucho más que tú. Él siempre me ha protegido aunque yo no lo quiera y mírate, aparentando ser un gran hombre pero solo eres un cobarde con esa pistolita.

-¡Cállate Teresa! Yo se que tú me amas como yo a ti –se acerco y volvió a electrocutarla en el mismo lugar que antes- . Ey, despierta. ¿Teresa? Maldita sea, despierta.

Para mala suerte de Lisbon, él tonto hombre no supo que dio doble descarga muy cerca de su corazón y que ahora su corazón estaba hecho un lió, por lo que estaba medio inconsciente. Él no entendía porque había quedado tan noqueada y empezó a preocuparse.

-Jane… -pronunció como pudo esas palabras y se desmayo.

Justo acababa de llegar y planeaba esperarse un momento para tomar por sorpresa en el momento indicado a Pike pero al escuchar eso último no lo resistió y entró a la habitación sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Al entrar a la habitación lo primero que vio fue una colección de armas, navajas y demás cosas para torturar a alguien junto a la cama, y a una Lisbon esposada, inconsciente y sudada (de pensar lo hermosa que se veía y lo bien que estaba hace unas horas).

-¡MALDITO INFELIZ!

No pudo contenerse y se abalanzo sobre él hombre, para su suerte Pike al no estar preparado del ataque perdió el equilibrio, ambos cayeron al suelo, Jane trato de golpearlo a más no poder pero desafortunadamente el sujeto debajo de él tenía entrenamiento de policía y rápidamente Jane quedo por debajo de Pike. Empezó a golpearlo en la cara violentamente y Jane sangraba, solo podía pensar que Lisbon estaba grave, pero ni siquiera podía voltear a verla.

-Ya… basta. Marcus… -y ahí estaba Lisbon, con su corazón bastante débil pero al mismo tiempo fuerte luchando por permanecer consciente.

-Se merece esto y más por arruinar nuestra boda –la carcajada de Jane fue algo ensordecedora, aún cuando estaba bastante mallugado por los golpes.

-¿Yo arruinarla? Tú y solamente tú has sido el responsable de arruinar tu supuesta boda, pero para qué nos hacemos los tontos, no planeabas llegar hasta la boda. Tu solo querías sacar esa absurda información, temo decirte que tu misión es una gran pérdida de tiempo. La has hecho bastante bien Pike. Pensé que sería yo hace unos años el responsable de que le pasará algo pero resultó ser su prometido, y con sus propias manos.

-Yo… no era mi intención, solo le di un pequeño choque y luego Teresa quedó así. Pero… ¿Cómo has entrado? Todo estaba cerrado con seguro. Da igual, ya me contestarás eso y todo lo que necesito, párate, y si intentas algo la… apuñalo y después te disparo –Jane se incorporó, para luego sentarse de nuevo en el suelo junto a la cama, alzando ambas manos con cara inocente y analizando al hombre frente a él.

-Ummm… cuando entre a la habitación sabía que era un sociópata y que era por eso que no había podido ver tus intenciones antes, pero ya veo que no solo es eso. Realmente te has enamorado de ella.

-Así es, y si es posible seguiré mi vida con ella aunque por el momento ella este confundida con lo que está pasando ahora mismo –procedía mientras esposaba a Jane al pie de la cama.

-¿En serio crees que después de esto ella querrá seguir contigo?

-No la dejaré para que se quede aquí contigo, me la llevaré conmigo después de acabar con este asunto.

-Que crédulo eres al pensar que permitiré eso.

-Mira Jane mejor cállate, se supone que nadie iba a salir herido, tal vez solo en caso de que fuera realmente necesario. ¡Maldita sea! –empezaba a alterársele los nervios- Se supone que solo iba a hacerles las preguntas con algo de presión, solo eso. Debía hacer esto como todo estaba planeado. El hermano Robert se decepcionará, todo porque Patrick Jane se quería hacer el chico listo metiéndose a las instalaciones, ¿creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta? Tenemos un gran control de seguridad.

-Más bien diría que tienen una gran red de súbditos que andan por todos lados, como por ejemplo, tú.

-¡Ya basta! ¡¿Podrías guardar silencio?! Viendo como ha resultado todo, lo haremos a mi manera. Entonces Patrick Jane, aquél día citaste y ayudaste a Bret, que casualmente murió junto con el hermano Ray en tu casa por una bomba. La cuestión es ¿realmente murieron por esa bomba? Porque prácticamente no quedó nada de sus cuerpos.

-Entiendo que has tenido una vida dura, ayuda de Visualiza y toda una historia que de seguro ya le contaste a ella –dijo señalando a Lisbon, preocupado pero tranquilo al ver una respiración constante-, y ella seguramente te ha contado lo que es la verdad. Yo estaba ahí con la intención de matar al que fuera Red John, quien fue el responsable de la explosión, fin de la historia. Si me disculpas veré si tu ex prometida está más grave de lo que parece –sentenció con la intención de levantarse del suelo.

Pike era alguien al que le habían enseñado a guardar la compostura ante situaciones estresantes pero simplemente Patrick Jane lo enloquecía, no quería creer que su novia le importará más ese maldito que él mismo. El cinismo que usó en su última frase lo hizo estallar, sacó de nuevo su pistola eléctrica inclinándose y la presiono fuertemente contra su cuerpo, lo empezó a golpear con todo a su alcance. De repente Pike sintió un grandísimo golpe en su sien, no pudo preverlo debido a su rabieta, Lisbon pateó la navaja que estaba al alcance de su pie que no había visto hasta ese momento.

-Déjalo en paz Marcus, no lo culpes… por lo que has planeado y hecho desde el principio… -hablaba Lisbon con esfuerzo- … Todo lo que está pasando es tu culpa, tú me has hecho daño, tú me has decepcionado, tú eres el loco que cree que esto es amor, tú eres al que en este momento odio con todo mi ser por decepcionarme así –trató de escupir eso lo más fuerte posible.

-¡Al carajo todo! –tomó con decisión una glock del piso- ¡Si no estás conmigo, no estarás conmigo ni con nadie...!

-¡NOOO! –Jane gritó, ignorado.

Un limpió disparo sacudió la habitación. Solo abrió sus ojos como platos, pretendió tocarse el vientre pero una fuerte patada de Cho derribo completamente al sujeto.

-Ahhh –aspiró Jane aliviado viendo a su amigo frente a él- Cho, por favor quítame esto y llama a una ambulancia, Lisbon está herida.

-Yo no…estoy tan… ¡Ahh! –rezongó ella, rindiéndose.

Jane solo pudo sonreír al ver a esa hermosa mujer haciéndose la ruda aún en estas circunstancias, mientras Cho abría sus esposas de ambos y salía de la habitación haciendo la llamada. Jane al estar libre voló hacía ella y la arropo ligeramente entre sus brazos.

-Hey, ¿cómo estás?

-Posiblemente me vea mejor que tú, ya que yo no recibí una golpiza –rió pero se sentía débil y le dolía demasiado el vientre.

-Pues, en realidad, tú siempre te ves mucho mejor que yo. Ya no hables, mejor duerme, vendrán rápido por ti –ella no rezongó, pues su corazón aún estaba ligeramente sensible y estaba agotada, así que cerró los ojos cayendo por completo. Mientras él acariciaba su cabello.


	11. Atraes A Los Locos

**A/N:** Vengo con nuevo capítulo y digamos que el que más esperaba desde que empecé con la historia. No sabía que se me iba a complicar más escribir esto que lo demás, ya que no quedaba 100% convencida pero ustedes díganme lo que les pareció o si tienen alguna sugerencia. Gracias a los que comentan y a todos los que leen, los quiero.

**P.S: **Olvide decir que hice la escena un algo empalagosa porque amo eso, espero aún así la disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Uno, dos, tres, uno, dos, tres. Se repetían los goteos, todo estaba borroso y al mismo tiempo muy iluminado. Trató de aclarar la vista pero eso solo consiguió que toda su vista se nublara más por un momento.

-Ey, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Trata de descansar, yo seguiré aquí –escucho lejana la voz pero reconocía perfectamente al dueño-, estás un poco sedada y no creo que luchar contra eso ayude, duerme –insistió tiernamente la voz y quedó vencida sin poder decir o entender que sucedía.

Patrick se quedo viéndola detenidamente mientras dormía. Su corazón había sufrido unas descargas eléctricas inesperadas pero solo fue el susto, afortunadamente no tenía ningún daño físico permanente, solo tenía esas pequeñas marcas en las muñecas que con el tiempo desaparecerían y según los doctores podía ser dada de alta a más tardar pasado mañana para ver que todo seguía bien. Se sentía tan afortunado que ella estaba ahí frente a él sana y salva.

Respecto a lo que había pasado, Pike estaba vivo pero estaba en un estado muy delicado y según los doctores no había muchas posibilidades de que sobreviviera. Para mala suerte el sujeto se encontraba internado en el mismo hospital que Lisbon, solo que aunque estuviera inconsciente tenía vigilancia. El equipo, sobretodo Cho y Abbott tenían un poco de miedo de que Jane pudiera hacer algo al respecto por lo que le había hecho a Lisbon pero no ocurrió nada de eso. Jane no se había despegado ni un solo segundo de Lisbon desde que llegó la ambulancia y después de que le asignaran una habitación en el hospital, al ver que a Jane le importaba un carajo lo que le pasara a ese hombre se sintieron un poco mal por pensar negativamente de su amigo. Mientras tanto ellos esperaban una respuesta definitiva de los doctores para que en caso de que sobreviviera le abrieran un proceso y un interrogatorio, pues no entendían bien porque había hecho todo.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo esos goteos constantes: uno, dos, tres, uno, dos, tres. Esos goteos y un tintineo de una maquina era lo único que cubría un gran silencio a su alrededor, aunque eran algo estresantes y relajantes al mismo tiempo. Estaba vez en lugar de abrir los ojos rápidamente dejó que su cuerpo y mente se despabilaran un poco, aún se sentía un poco agotada pero su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a estar acostado tanto tiempo. Abrió lentamente los ojos siendo cegada por esa intensa luz frente a ella, rápidamente al acostumbrarse a la luminosidad, estaba recostada con su cabeza a la izquierda y se vio en una mediana habitación blanca, en una camilla, una ventana a su izquierda que daba al exterior mostrando que estaba soleado, una puerta y ventana frente a ella que mostraba un pasillo igual de iluminado. Antes de que pudiera seguir examinando su alrededor, sintió un roce en su mano derecha y volteó.

-Hola, bella durmiente –Jane estaba a su lado y la miraba mientras despertaba.

-Dios, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-Recuerdo un disparo y a… que me apuntaba segundos antes.

-Sí, así es, pero tú no recibiste el disparo, sufriste unas fuertes descargas. Afortunadamente Cho llego a tiempo después de que le llamará.

\- ¿Él esta…?

-No, de hecho está aquí como paciente –Lisbon se estremeció un poco al escuchar eso-, pero al parecer no tiene muchas esperanzas de vida debido a que perdió mucha sangre y el disparo fue en una zona delicada.

-No puedo creer lo estúpida que fui, debí haberme dado cuenta que… todo era una farsa –dijo ella con la voz quebrada.

\- Oye no, tú no tienes absolutamente la culpa de nada. En todo caso deberías culparme a mí por no detectar sus intenciones desde el principio. Aunque te aclaro algo, ese hombre se enamoró de ti y la verdad no lo culpo… ¿Lisbon?

-¿Sí?

-Lo siento en verdad –ella iba a hablar pero él la callo con un dedo en sus labios-. Presumo ser alguien que lee a todas las personas y tal vez es verdad hasta cierto punto –"_tú eres la excepción_" pensó él- pero me concentré tanto en otra cosa que no pude darme cuenta de lo que Pike planeaba y lo siento mucho más porque pudo pasarte algo peor, tal vez si no me hubiera metido a escondidas a Visualiza no te habría pasado nada. Lamento ser el que siempre te meta en situaciones como esta…

-Ey, pensé que él Patrick Jane que se lamentaba por todo se había quedado con esa mierda de Red John –sonrió un poco y el hizo lo mismo-. Tú en definitiva no tienes ni una pizca de culpa de todo esto, ese maldito loco con su secta de más locos planearon esto váyase a saber desde hace cuanto. Yo tontamente quise darme una oportunidad con el amor después de tanto tiempo y en parte fue culpa mía por confiar tan rápido en él, pero parecía tan bueno en todo sentido, maldición. Creo que no es correcto seguir culpándote a ti mismo o culparme a mi misma por ese error, tal vez tú no lo viste por concentrarte en algo más y tal vez yo me confíe en que era buena persona pero ya, hasta ahí. Y Jane, te agradezco tanto que hayas entrado sin permiso a Visualiza y así saber quién era él realmente…

-Pero te lastimo por mi culpa –miró y tomó delicadamente su muñeca derecha acariciando las marcas de las esposas.

-Pero nada. Aún así me hubiera hecho daño y peor aún, ¡pude haberme casado con él! No tienes idea de la que me salvaste, de casarme con un lunático y de venir conmigo en cuanto supiste lo que pasaba, gracias.

-Te lo dije Lisbon, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti aunque no lo quieras.

Y ahí estaban sonriendo como adolescentes mientras él aún sostenía su muñeca, mientras se transmitían tantas cosas con la mirada, mientras las decisiones de sus sentimientos estaban ganando, mientras en sus cabezas y en sus estómagos todo era un desastre. Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, se miraron justo como lo hacían años atrás.

-Jane, eres mi mejor amigo y no sé cómo te convertiste en la persona más… maldita sea no quiero ponerme sentimental y solo diré esto una vez porque el momento lo amerita.

-No debes decir nada si tu lo no quieres, te conozco y sé que no te gusta, ya has dicho suficiente – internamente se maldijo porque él quería escuchar todo lo que ella pensará de él, fuera para bien o para mal.

-Puede que si no lo digo, tú ya lo sabrás –sus mejillas subieron de tono pero ni siquiera ella misma sabía que quería decir- de todos modos tú siempre has dicho que soy transparente como el cristal.

Estaba claro que siempre se lucía frente a ella cuando le decía eso, tal vez sabía una que otra cosa obvia de ella pero en realidad ella era la única persona a la que no podía leer como a los demás, ni siquiera Cho era tan difícil como uno pensaría, ella era su enigma personal. Desde hace un tiempo, no sabía en realidad con exactitud (o no quería darse cuenta de ello), había admitido la verdad de sus sentimientos aunque trataba de reprimirlo cuanto fuera posible ya que ella era feliz con otro hombre y no era justo para ella. Otra cosa importante era que tampoco se sentía seguro a lo que ella sentía, pues efectivamente ella era un enigma y podría estar confundiendo todo. ¡Todo era tan complicado! O por lo menos él lo veía de esa manera. Pero por otro lado ese hombre que la hacía feliz, el muy desgraciado, le había hecho daño e hizo todo lo contrario de lo que ella se merecía para ser feliz. De nuevo estos debates mentales que parecían durar una eternidad. Entonces lo decidió.

-¿Lo amas?

-¿Qué? –se sintió algo confundida por el cambio de tema.

-¿Qué si amas o llegaste a amar a Marcus?

\- No tiene sentido pensar en eso y en realidad no sé. ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

-Por favor Lisbon solo contéstame –insistió Jane algo ansioso.

-Pues… no lo sé, tal vez quería creer que me estaba enamorando de él… Pero la verdad el amor es algo diferente, el amor es cuando la atracción queda por un momento a un lado para ver lo real bueno y malo de la persona y solo piensas que es lo mejor, cuando aunque te de motivos para querer ahorcarlo quieras hacer todo lo contario, cuando ves primero su bien que el tuyo mismo, cuando simplemente disfrutas cada momento con esa persona –vaya que hasta ella misma se había sorprendido de aquella idea que tenía de el amor, pero así lo definía ella con lo que sentía.

-Me esperaba un sí o un no como simple respuesta pero lo que has dicho es…

-Sí, sí creo que me sobrepase un poco.

Decir que él estaba nervioso quedaba muy corto.

-No, todo lo contrario. Teresa, yo… Lo que has dicho del amor es justo la descripción de cómo… de cómo me siento acerca de… Es justo de cómo me siento de ti, Teresa. Sí, te amo Teresa Lisbon, ex mejor agente de California, agente del FBI, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, la persona más importante en mi vida y a la que más amo. Soy un estúpido por esperar tanto en decírtelo y que algo como esto pasará, estúpidamente así soy, pensando solo en eso que no me dejó ver más allá de las intenciones de él. Pero ni siquiera aún estoy seguro de lo que tú sientes, soy un fanfarrón al decir que sé todo sobre ti, lo único que sé es que siento todo eso y más, tal vez a excepción del querer ahorcarte pero es la verdad de lo que siento Teresa – sintió que fue una declaración patética pero no encontró mejores palabras.

Ambos estaban a punto de soltar una lágrima pero él en ningún segundo le desvió la mirada y tomó ambas manos de ella con las suyas._ "¿Realmente esta diciéndolo?"_ pensó ella con un gran espasmo en su estomago, aún algo atónita por la repentina declaración y trató de no temblar al hablar.

\- Al decir todo eso, solo recuerdos contigo vinieron a mi mente. Eres un maldito bastardo. Jane… Patrick yo te amo también – y soltó a llorar.

-Oh no, no llores, ¿Por qué lloras? Esto debe causarte todo lo contrario –se inclino más hacía ella.

Él deslizo con lentitud sus dedos por sus brazos hasta llegar a los hombros, luego una en el cuello y otra detrás de su cabeza. Ella solo tomo su cara entre sus manos acercándolo más rápido y sus labios se tocaron por primera vez. El beso empezó tan delicada y lentamente que cada rocé era una placida eternidad, continuó así y lo intensificaron un poco explorando aún cada milímetro de la boca del otro. Se separaron solo un poco para tomar la respiración y continuar así un minuto más. Volvieron a separarse, apoyando sus frentes, observando el esmeralda y el mar en sus ojos, él llevo su mano a la cara de ella para con su pulgar secar lo que quedaban de las lagrimas.

-Te amo –dijo Lisbon cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

Maniobrando un poco por la posición en la que estaban, se separo un poco de ella y en instante la rodeó con sus brazos suspirando fuertemente de igual forma.

-Y yo a ti Teresa.

Tardaron unos minutos más así mientras disfrutaban uno del otro. Jane como era costumbre cuando llegaba a abrazarla disfrutaba del olor que desprendía su cabello y esta vez pudo hacerlo descaradamente. Lisbon por su parte también disfrutaba tanto de esa fragancia masculina de él y pensaba que por fin se sentía plena en los brazos de un hombre. Cuando se separaron, se tomaron de las manos.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? –dijo ella sonriendo.

-Pues no lo sé. Esperar a que te den el alta y… -se puso algo serio.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, Cho me dijo que en el remoto caso de que Pike despierte no querrá hablar con nadie y que tal vez tú podrías sacarle la verdad.

-Ya veo, pues si eso sucede hablaré con él para aclarar todo, sobre lo que hizo, quién fue el encargado de todo y sobre que definitivamente no hay futuro para nosotros. Ya que es un loco miembro de Visualiza y digamos que esos no son mi tipo –intentó bromear un poco para que Jane se sintiera mejor- y que hay alguien más a quien yo quiero.

-¿Es más grande que yo? –le siguió el juego mientras recibía un golpecito en el hombro y se reían-. Dile a ese alguien que no se te acerque porque hay otro alguien que está loco de ti, por favor.

\- Umm le pasaré el mensaje, espero no lo tome a mal y enloquezca.

-Que más, Teresa atraes a los locos pero trataré de ser una persona más o menos cuerda para ti –volvió a acercársele y la beso.


	12. Culpa

**A/N:** Me tardé un poco en publicar este porque la señora inspiración tuvo la decencia de dejarme por un tiempo. Quise poner aquí algunos pensamientos que realmente al juntarse pudieron pasar cuando ellos se juntaron pues en la serie nos mostraron semanas después del beso. Espero disfruten la lectura y díganme que les parece.

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

La dieron de alta al día siguiente con sus indicaciones de cuidado, cosa que Lisbon no metió en sus prioridades pues no era una herida de bala lo que la había llevado ahí y vaya que sabía lo que era eso. Por lo que una vez consiguió ropa limpia se dirigió a donde estaba Pike, en compañía de Jane. Pike había pasado la noche crítica y por fin había despertado, pero al querer hacerle unas preguntas se rehusó rotundamente a contestar a menos que Teresa Lisbon fuera a visitarle y a ella le diría todo. Jane definitivamente le preocupaba como se sintiera ella respecto a encararlo y obviamente él tampoco quería que fuera así después de lo que el malnacido le había hecho pero debía hacerlo. Cuando llegaron, Cho y Fisher se encontraban fuera de su habitación esperando a que ella llegara y felicitándola por su rápida alta, así que entró sola.

-Hola – dijo observando el demacrado rostro de su ex prometido.

-Teresa, has venido. No sabes lo feliz que me hace volver a verte, tus ojos, tus labios…

-Estoy aquí por una razón y sola una razón: decirme la verdad que no quisiste decirle a los demás.

-Pero si ya te la dije, ya sabes mi pasado.

-Tu dijiste que responderías a todo si venía, así que si no vas a hacerlo es mejor que me vaya –sentenció con la intención de retirarse.

-¡Espera! No te vayas, Teresa. Ya te lo conté todo.

-No lo más importante. ¿Quién fue el encargado de todo este absurdo plan?

-…

-Veo que no me lo has contado todo Marcus. ¿Vas a decírmelo o mejor me retiro? –lo reto.

-No. Yo… Verás, no estoy autorizado para dar esa información porque… -se quedó pensativo el hombre.

Habían instalado un pequeño micrófono en la habitación, así que por el otro lado estaban escuchando y Jane noto algo extraño en eso último que había dicho Pike.

-Solo dime si vas a decírmela, porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como ir con el equipo a hablar con tu jefe Robert Stiles.

-¡NO! A él no deben molestarlo, no deben porque hacerlo porque… -se tensó completamente mientras proseguía- Primero que nada Teresa debes entender que realmente me enamore de ti y que sé que este amor por ti es el que me sostendrá. Pero bueno, no deben molestar al hermano líder Robert porque yo fui el que ideo todo esto, el que organizo el plan y el que decidió ejecutarlo.

Y Jane seguía notando algo ahí y conocía perfectamente lo que era, mentira.

-Es algo incoherente porque tú mismo dijiste que "te habían mandado" para hacer la misión, así que corrígeme si me equivoco.

-Yo solo dije eso para que… no te decepcionaras más de mí. Bueno, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso? Eso lo dejó como confesión y ahora pueden arrestarme o lo que sea después de recuperarme.

Lisbon no quedó precisamente convencida con lo que le había dicho, había algo extraño en la forma oportuna en que quiso confesar todo cuando menciono al líder de su secta. Al salir se topo con Jane, el cual la evadió y abrió de nuevo la puerta asomándose.

-Ey Pike –el otro solo lo miro confundido y con una mueca-. Yo sé que soy bueno adivinando las cosas pero hay algo que realmente me está matando. ¿Cómo demonios supiste que Lisbon estaba en peligro aquella vez?

-¿Qué? Mmm… eso es fácil y difícil de responder. Un viejo amigo que era socio en cubierto con esos traficantes, me informo que estos eran muy peligrosos e impulsivos, que podían matar sin pensarlo dos veces y recordé que Teresa me había dicho algo acerca de eso. Fue algo así como una combinación de mal presentimiento e información.

-Muy bien –y cerró la puerta pensativo dejando al otro totalmente confundido.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó ella.

-Digamos que no me trague para nada lo que él te dijo ahí adentro y me temo aún más que él es solo un títere en esta cosa con Visualiza, se inculpó.

-Justo como lo habían hecho años atrás otros para encubrir a Bret Stiles –dijo ella entendiendo algo que llegaría a ser otro problema-. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso que le preguntaste con esto otro?

-Bueno, quería ver hasta donde llegaban sus contactos y… medir en realidad cuanto te quiere –se acerco a su oído para susurrarle-, pero es obvio que no es más de lo que yo te quiero a ti –dijo besando fugazmente su oído.

Lisbon quedó pasmada y la sangre invadió su rostro, pues se habían dicho lo que sentían y se podría decir que ya tenían algo pero Jane nunca fue tan expresivo o tierno. Él simplemente se maravillo del efecto que causó en ella.

-Es hora de irnos o si prefieres quedarte...

-No, debemos hablar con el señor Stiles –dijo Lisbon aún algo sonrojada.

Fueron de nuevo a la embajada de Visualiza pero no encontraron al señor Robert Stiles, les dijeron que tenía un imprevisto pero que le avisarían que ellos habían estado ahí y mejor regresaron a las oficinas del FBI.

-¿Cómo les fue? –les dijo Wylie, que era él púnico que se encontraba ahí.

-Casualmente esta vez no se encontraba –dijo Lisbon algo fastidiada y cansada.

-Pero que le dirán y estoy más que seguro que nos llamará el mismo porque es algo que no debe pasar por alto, seguramente en este momento este tratando de esconder unas cosillas más que tengan entre manos pero no tan importante para nosotros –la animó un poco Jane.

-Bueno, eso es mejor que nada –suspiro Wylie frente al ordenador.

-¿Ocurre algo?... No espera, no me digas. Estás algo inquieto por la nueva integrante que se unirá al equipo dentro de estos días. Pues no debes porque, ya que eres bueno en lo que haces y seguirás siendo elemental.

-Gracias Jane, solo que ya me estaba acostumbrando a ser el nuevo.

-Arriba el ánimo, quien sabe, tal vez podría ser guapa –le guiño el ojo a Wylie y Lisbon le echo una miradita escéptica a Jane.

-Sí Wylie, tal vez todos los hombres de esta oficina quedarían locos por ella o incluso suerte para Fisher y para mi si es un súper policía. Bueno, me iré a hacer un café.

Jane simplemente sonrío de esa forma picara que lo caracteriza y la siguió a la cocina. Al entrar ella sostenía una taza vacía y al verlo le dio la espalda completamente seria y concentrada en hacerse su café.

-¿En serio crees que todos babearíamos por ella en el caso que fuera muy atractiva? –dijo aún con su sonrisa.

-Pues me queda claro, conviví bastante tiempo con Grace para ver como todos al conocerla no se pierden la oportunidad de intentar algo.

-¿Es acaso eso que está pasando aquí, celos o son cosa de mi ingeniosa imaginación? –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Ha de ser lo segundo porque no veo la razón del por qué tener celos. En fin, tengo que trabajar –sentenció caminando a la salida pero siendo detenida por un brazo.

Jane, como una de sus grandes habilidades en una milésima de segundo dio una mirada a su alrededor y entonces la abrazo por detrás, acercándose a su oído y luchando contra esos cabellos castaños.

-Pequeña Lisbon, de verdad me encantaría seguir molestándote con esto porque eres sencillamente adorable cuando te enojas pero también me gustaría poner claro que puedo apreciar la belleza en una persona pero solo tengo ojos para tu belleza interna y externa. Me pareces simplemente perfecta tal cual eres.

Lisbon solo se quedó helada y no estaba segura si por la forma en que la tomo o porque estaban en la oficina donde cualquiera los podría ver, en realidad era por lo segundo y se tranquilizo un poco al ver que no se veía nadie por ahí. Después proceso cada palabra que fue dicha y ese absurdo enojó se esfumo.

-Parece que estas nerviosa, no te preocupes nadie nos verá, algunos ya se fueron a casa y otros están por ahí investigando algo –dijo él mientras permanecían en la misma posición, hasta que ella se destensó un poco y lo encaró a una distancia peligrosamente cerca.

-Ni siquiera sé yo porque actué de esta forma, lo siento –y se escondió en su pecho, abrazándolo por la cintura-. Es estúpido, lo sé, solo que… estas cosas de admitir como florecita al mundo como me siento no es lo mío. Tú lo sabes y también sabes cómo me siento hacía ti. ¡Maldición! Parezco adolescente con su primer amor.

-Shhh… calla –susurro rozando sus labios con los de ella por unos segundos y luego profundizando un poco el beso, mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

-Jane… ya es... suficiente –trataba de parar ella entre besos-. Ya o alguien nos verá y… no quiero ni vislumbrar el escenario –dijo separándose un poco de él.

-No hay nadie, solo Wylie allá que está en jugando online pero para que no estés ansiosa, dejaremos esto para más tarde -dijo lanzándole una mirada cómplice que hizo que ella volviera a sonrojarse por segunda vez en el día.

-Solo quiero terminar una o dos fórmulas y seré libre por hoy. Espero que mañana tengamos suerte con todo este asunto.

-Muy bien, en lo que terminas yo puedo acompañarte en la comodidad de mi sillón y después podremos irnos.

Lisbon inconscientemente había estado dándole vueltas a esta situación, pues era cierto que las cosas con Jane se habían resuelto y no había nadie más feliz que ella, pero pensar en irse juntos la tenía un tanto nerviosa porque no sabía si tomarían caminos por separado o... También estaba esa pequeña culpa de que recién acaba de terminar una relación en la que llegó al compromiso aunque nunca estuvo segura o cómoda con ello. ¿Cuándo acabarían todos estos argumentos mentales? La respuesta llego a ella y sonrió mientras caminaban de regreso con Wylie, simplemente vivir sin estar planeando que hacer y que no, hacer las cosas como se tuvieran que dar.

-Oigan acaba de llamar el señor Stiles y me dijo que a primera hora nos "honrara" con su presencia pero en particular quiere hablar con ustedes dos.

-¿Ven? Les dije que él solito vendría a nosotros aunque no me imagine que esto sería tan literal -dijo sonriendo Jane.

-Bueno, un problema menos de que preocuparme.

-¿Hay más?

-Bueno.. Marcus sigue en el hospital y no sé.

-Ya veo, lo entiendo completamente.

Abbott iba entrando y escuchó todo esto último, simplemente una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios y los miro.

-Chicos, Wylie ya me dijo lo del señor Stiles y pues como no hay nada que hacer por hoy, váyanse ya a casa. Cho y Fisher fueron a descansar un rato porque se quedarán con el señor Pike en el hospital en caso de que quiera escapar o lo que sea - miro a Lisbon-. Lo siento Lisbon.

-Oh no se preocupe señor, la verdad es que estoy mejor de lo que cualquiera imaginaria -suspirando dijo eso y Jane sonrió un poco, por supuesto Abbott no paso desapercibido eso y también sonrió.

-Me alegro Lisbon. Pero sí, ya váyanse a casa y eso va también para ti Jason -el aludido solo asintió y empezó a apagar su ordenador.

-Solo terminare unas fórmulas y me iré jefe -dijo Lisbon.

-No te preocupes Abbott, yo estaré otro rato por aquí, así que no estará sola.

-Bien, pero no se vallan tan tarde, mañana tenemos estar aquí antes de que el señor Stiles llegue y sobretodo ustedes. Yo ya me retiro, tengan buena noche.

-Igualmente -dijeron los tres casi al unísono.

Abbott veía a estos dos algo diferentes, no sólo su instinto de policía se lo decía sino su instinto de romántico empedernido, solo decidió observarlos un poco más y se retiró con una sonrisa. Wylie empezó a recoger sus cosas, aun perdido pensando en el nuevo integrante que llegaría en dos o tres días.

-Espero que no te lleve mucho tiempo eso Lisbon, yo ya me voy. Que descansen.

-Gracias, tu igual.

-Sí, pero si sigues pensando en lo mismo Wylie no podrás descansar solo relájate y recuerda que podría beneficiarte -dijo guiñándole el ojo a Wylie y volteando a ver a Lisbon con una sonrisa.

-Umm tal vez tengas razón. Adiós chicos.

Lisbon trabajaba, Jane solo estaba pensativo y la observaba desde su posición. Realmente estos dos últimos días habían pasado tan rápido y ni él mismo sabía como había pasado todo, se sentía como si estuviera en una burbuja, sin poder creerlo. Pero también estaba pensando en ella, en cómo se estaría sintiendo ahora mismo pues su "prometido" estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida, luego yendo a hablar con él y perdonando cada uno de sus actos a su manera, esa una de las muchas razones porque la amaba. En fin, acababa de terminar con una relación podría decirse algo duradera para ella y empezado otra casi al instante, él sabía que eso la incomodaba algo con ella misma. Quería darle su tiempo para que pensara bien las cosas, no presionarla de ninguna forma y sabia la forma de hacerlo.

Una vez terminó, empezó a recoger sus cosas y apagar el ordenador. Jane solo estaba sentado con mirándola pensativo.

-Listo, ya vámonos.

Él se quedó en la misma posición y al reaccionar se movió un poco indicándole que se sentará.

-Espera, siéntate un momento.

-¿Para qué? Ya tengo hambre -pero aun así tomo asiento junto a él-. Bueno, ¿qué pasa?

Él seguía callado, pero se volvió hacia ella poniendo una mano sobre su pierna.

-Lisbon, te amo, en serio lo hago y por eso es que no te presionar de ninguna forma. Sé que te sientes extraña en cuanto se refiere a Marcus y es completamente entendible, no eres de piedra como para dejarlo a la ligera. Así que dime si algo que yo diga o haga te incómoda en cierto modo, sé que esperamos demasiado para esto pero podemos tomarlo con calma -dijo completamente tranquilo.

Todo eso la dejo con un gran alivio, aunque ya había decidido que hacer y en seguida con la seguridad de que ya nadie se encontraba en las oficinas, se acercó más a él tomándolo por la cara con ambas manos. Antes de hablar soltó un gran suspiro.

-En realidad si me sentía algo mal conmigo misma por ello, pero tú mismo lo has dicho, hemos esperado demasiado para esto y no pienso perderme ya nada a tu lado. Las cosas irán como deban pasar, tan simple como eso. Creo que es mejor ver lo que paso con Marcus como una experiencia más que dejó tantas cosas buenas como malas -al terminar de decirlo, se acercó y lo beso durante unos segundos-. Bien, muero de hambre, es hora de irnos.

-Podemos ir a pasar al super e ir a tu casa, yo te preparare la cena.

-¿Y helado como postre?

-Si no lo decías tú, lo iba a decir yo.

Salieron del FBI, ambos con más calma y la determinación de que por fin todo saldría mejor.


	13. Casa

**A/N:** Me gustaría decir que ahora que hemos llegado al Jisbon, soy una persona que ama el romance y más romance, así que de ahora en adelante esto será así y espero no fastidiarlo (si lo hago díganme para bajarle unas 2 rayitas). También aún no se cuanto falta para el final, tengo pensado algunas cosas pero no lo veo taaan cerca y quiero que estos capítulos sean lindos. Por último este pequeño capítulo va dedicado a mi mejor amiga mentalista Lupis Sanz que hoy regresa a la escuela. ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

El reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana y ellos seguían despiertos, sentados en la alfombra a lado del sofá, conversando sobre todo y nada. Él la miraba maravillado mientras ella contaba una anécdota de su infancia.

-Entonces Tommy cayó por el árbol sin lastimarse un solo hueso –reían mientras comían del mismo bote de helado.

-Yo he hecho muchas cosas en mi vida, pero jamás algo como eso. Los Lisbon son muy rudos.

-Pues ni tanto, en ocasiones los chicos parecían más niñitas que yo y a veces la hermana mayor tenía que ir a su rescate –se quedo Lisbon pensativa, extrañando a sus hermanos y como hace tanto que no se reunían todos.

-Me imagino, siempre fuiste imponente ante todos. Pero no debes sentirte triste, si quieres podemos organizar algo para que se reúnan todos como en los viejos tiempos, claro si quieres que yo esté ahí –trato de animarla con una sonrisa sincera.

-Eso sería grandioso, pero el problema es ver si estos chicos andan en buenos términos y si pueden acudir –contesto ella con un tono de desilusión.

-Ummm –quedó pensativo y con un mundo de organización en su cabeza.

Después de unos minutos en silencio y el helado por acabarse, ella tomo su celular para ver la hora.

-¡Dios santo! Es tardísimo y debemos estar ahí en unas horas. Solo podremos dormir unas 3 horas para estar ahí a las 6.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí. Será mejor que me valla.

-¿A esta hora? No, quédate –tontamente sus mejillas subieron de tono-. Digo, sería lo mejor.

Él esbozo una amplia sonrisa y la miro directo a los ojos.

-Si eso quieres y ordenas.

-Bueno, es que perderías tiempo y además nos venimos en mi auto… Veo más conveniente eso para no perder más horas para dormir.

Ya había decidido hacer las cosas como se dieran pero le atemorizaba esto, la conversación si dormiría él en el sofá o si sería juntos y esto llevase a otras circunstancias.

-Creo que tienes razón, aunque a veces recupero un poco de horas en mi sofá.

-Sí. Ummm… ¿Dónde quieres dormir? –pregunto tratando de decirlo lo más casual posible.

-Pero si tú eres la anfitriona, tú dime. No soy exigente, siempre y cuando tenga una manta –contesto sonriendo aún más.

-Bueno, es que no se si quieras dormir aquí o… en la habitación –dijo finalmente.

-Oh, con que eso –susurro acercándose a ella apartando el bote de helado-. Como he dicho, yo me acomodo donde sea y si tú te sientes cómoda durmiendo a mi lado, mejor.

Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, haciéndola voltear para darle un beso en la frente, luego bajando por la curva de su nariz hasta llegar a la punta y finalmente a sus labios. Era como si sus labios se conocieran de toda la vida y al encararse todo encajara. Sus besos iban de ser a lo más delicados a ir tomando intensidad, sentados aún en la alfombra ella lo tomaba con suavidad del cabello y él aún tenía sus manos en su cara. Las cosas parecían que iba subiendo de nivel pero de pronto se separaron lentamente.

-Te quiero Teresa –suspiro.

No sabía con exactitud cuántas veces lo había dicho pero lo seguiría diciendo.

-Te quiero Patrick –cada vez era más cómodo decirlo.

Se levantaron y fueron hacía la habitación. Ella le ofreció un pants y una camisa de Tommy de un día que la fue a visitar, ambos se pusieron más cómodos y entraron a la cama, él en el lado derecho y ella en el izquierdo. Se pusieron de frente y se miraban.

-Duerme, mañana es un día ajetreado –le susurro mirándola y acariciándola de su cabello.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Teresa.

Ella cerró los ojos y en pocos minutos quedo plácidamente dormida. Él no estaba consciente de lo que estaba apreciando, la había visto tomarse una siesta de minutos en el auto pero no algo como esto. Verla en la comodidad de su cama en completa tranquilidad era lo mejor que sus ojos podían estar apreciando en ese momento, así estuvo un rato hasta que ella dormida se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. Él solo sonrío, espero un poco y la abrazo por detrás. Se puso a pensar que aún después de todo lo que había pasado seguía teniendo insomnio pero el estar de ese modo con ella lo relajo a tal punto que él también quedo rendido a los pocos minutos.

Cuando sonó aquella molesta alarma de su teléfono, la apago, replico cansada y la puso en la mesita de noche. Entonces sintió una respiración en su cuello y un brazo que rodeaba su cintura, se quedó paralizada de que alguien hubiera entrado pero luego recordó al visitante que tenía y sonrió como tonta. Simplemente disfruto de aquella postura en la que se encontraban, porque aunque no había pasado nada sexual ni nada por el estilo, estar así con él era todo. Se volteo poco a poco para no despertarlo y no deshacer el abrazo, quedando de nuevo de frente y esta vez ella lo admiraba; lo había visto dormir millones de veces pero jamás de esta manera y mucho menos a esa distancia, lo que le hizo querer darle un beso pero se resistió y supo que se les haría tarde sino se levantaban ya.

-Eyy… -dijo en un susurro, moviéndolo con suavidad y él solo hizo un gesto.

-¿Mmh? –Apenas pronunció mientras abría los ojos sorprendiéndose con lo que tenía enfrente y despertando al instante-. Vaya, si tuviera este paisaje todas las mañana, no me costaría en lo más mínimo despertar. ¡Buenos días!

Ella esbozo una sonrisa y le recogió unos rubios cabellos que caían en su frente.

-Bueno días, bello durmiente.

-Tal vez no dormí casi nada pero sí que son buenos. ¿Te parece si en lo que te duchas yo preparo el almuerzo?

-Me parece muy bien, creo que tendremos que pasar a tu "casa" para ir por tu ropa.

-Sí, pero yo estoy listo en 5 minutos, así que no te preocupes.

Mientras ella salía en toalla de la ducha y se secaba el cabello con otra, su olfato capto un olor exquisito. Se vistió rápido, se cepillo el cabello aún algo mojado y fue directo hacía donde provenía el olor.

-Que rico huele, ¿qué estas preparando?

-Bueno, hice maravillas con lo poco que tenías aquí –ella sonrío en forma de disculpa, pues no tenía el tiempo de ir a comprar la despensa como se debía-. Pero aquí tienes unos Hot Cakes, un poco de fruta y no puede faltar tu café con dos cucharaditas de azúcar.

-Vaya –fue lo único que pudo decir al ver que todo lucía exquisito.

-Bueno, a comer se ha dicho.

Desayunaron rápido pero disfrutando de la comida y claro, de la compañía. Jamás habían hecho algo como esto, era tan… familiar, como si eso fuera normal en ellos. Ambos sentían la sensación de algo nuevo pero al mismo tiempo de algo cómodo y que no les molestaría en absoluto de seguir con ello. Su relación empezó de una forma algo extraña pero ellos se encargarían de que las cosas mejorarían y sobre todo de avanzar en todos los sentidos como pareja.


End file.
